


Going to Marrakesh

by Edmondia_Dantes, jyalika



Category: Death Note
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 26,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edmondia_Dantes/pseuds/Edmondia_Dantes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jyalika/pseuds/jyalika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это неправильно и вообще аморально - пытаться убить что-то дважды.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Танцпол для Дьявола

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Edmondia_Dantes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edmondia_Dantes/gifts).
  * A translation of [Going to Marrakesh](https://archiveofourown.org/works/305227) by [Edmondia_Dantes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edmondia_Dantes/pseuds/Edmondia_Dantes). 



> This work is a russian translation of "Going to Marrakesh" by magnificent Edmondia_Dantes. Here's the link: http://archiveofourown.org/works/305227/chapters/487963

Все начинается с имени, написанного небрежно и со смехом, а продолжается смертью и резким контрастом каллиграфически выведенного черной тушью L с белоснежной чистотой экрана. И впервые он чувствует что-то еще, кроме самодовольного превосходства и бесконечной, страшной, выматывающей душу и разум скуки. Ему всегда все давалось слишком легко, а теперь, когда ситуация изменилась, он просто не знает, что делать.

Лайт Ягами рвет на голове волосы и скрипит зубами от бессилия впервые за последние двенадцать лет, и всю ночь проводит без сна, питая свой перегруженный мозг тихой яростью. На следующий день он раздражителен и нетерпелив и никак не может достигнуть так необходимого именно сейчас спокойствия. Критический тест на самоконтроль наступает, когда он замечает краем глаза огромный заголовок с вызовом от L на обложке утренней газеты. Лайт заставляет себя купить ее, хотя бы ради того, чтобы проанализировать мнение общественности в ответ на вчерашние события. А потом начинает смеяться, удивляясь самому себе, потому что, действительно, какое ему дело, кто что думает? Они все идиоты, но, по крайней мере, его сторонники по прежнему верны своему новому богу.

_Стадо_ , думает он, приветливо улыбаясь девушке за прилавком, _тупое, бесполезное стадо, но я все равно их всех спасу, и они поймут, они поймут, когда-нибудь они обязательно поймут_.

Шестьдесят четыре. Лайт воспринимает это как есть — и комплимент, и обвинение в одном флаконе. Он, не моргнув и глазом, готов заплатить и не такую цену. Но сердце пропускает удар, а потом с утроенной силой начинает биться заново, разгоняя по венам адреналиновую кровь, потому что он чувствует горячее дыхание ослепительной, великолепной опасности на своем затылке. Танцы на лезвии ножа — это что-то новое, но волнующее, и его дыхание замирает в груди, потому что в этом танце правда — орудие уничтожения в опасной близости от горла. Иногда он спотыкается, сразу же пытаясь выровнять шаги, но это не всегда удается под внимательным взглядом соперника, от которого ощутимо веет угрозой. Он совершенно не такой, каким Лайт его себе представлял, и ему отвратительна собственная нелепая растерянность. 

_Я тебя ненавижу, я тебя убью, клянусь, а потом станцую танго на твоей могиле, заливаясь радостным детским хохотом, но пока... Пока давай поиграем_.

Лайт держит Тетрадь Смерти в своих руках и глотает истерический смех, и кричит, срывая горло, и захлебывается собственной яростью, и с удовольствием слушает стук своего отчаянно бьющегося сердца. Он крутит ручку, перекатывает ее с пальца на палец (ловкость рук и никакого мошенничества), и беспечно улыбается своей немезиде на другой стороне теннисного корта, на другой стороне кофейного столика. С каждым новым «па» он жадно впитывает в себя умение танцевать в паре, скрывать лезвие улыбки за длинной челкой и шептать лживые для обеих сторон обещания дружбы с выражением наивной честности на лице. Под внимательными взглядами отца и остальных участников расследования он безупречно играет десятки ролей: всегда готовый помочь сотрудник, внимательный друг, само воплощение невинности. Но, даже не смотря на внимательность к деталям и безошибочность игры, он знает, что L где-то внутри смеется над этим спектаклем.

\- Рёга, — дружелюбно обращается он к своему слишком умному врагу и, слегка наклонив голову, мягко ему улыбается, ненавязчиво отстраняясь от надоедливых поклонников. Он — сама обходительность, вежливые извинения и спокойствие; и улыбка на лице L в ответ на приветствие такая же лживая.

\- Как насчет того, чтобы сегодня вечером вместе позаниматься?

\- Я только за, Ягами-кун, — приходит ответ. И позже, за чашкой чая и пирожными, они с энтузиазмом обмениваются идеями, перекидывая их друг другу, как теннисный мячик, и намеренно игнорируют надвигающийся проект по истории криминалистики. И пусть один вид этого нелепого инопланетянина вызывает в нем жуткое раздражение и неконтролируемую тягу пройтись по всем его запутанным, острым и мятым углам с расческой и утюгом, со временем что-то меняется. Он учится видеть сквозь барьеры эксцентризма, не заморачиваясь на тортиках и наркоманской зависимости от сахара, и задается вопросом: что из этого реально, а что — всего лишь искусная, мастерски сконструированная иллюзия?

Когда L уходит с насмешливой полуулыбкой на губах и еле слышным "приятных снов, Кира" на неродном языке, ему очень хочется вдолбить эту гениальную нечесаную голову в косяк; и он знает, что нельзя, но желание лишь ненамного слабее здравого смысла. И тот единственный раз, когда желание все-таки побеждает, L останавливает попытку с отвратительной, незаконной легкостью, оставляя синяки в форме пальцев на его запястье.

Даже шинигами считает, что в последнее время он не в себе, но Лайт в ответ только откидывает голову на спинку стула и смеется, потому что это игра, и единственный, кто знает правила кроме него самого, — это L. Они оба - "возможно-будущая-пешка" и "иначе-быть-не-может-король". Но иногда ему вспоминается смертельная бледность свежего, прямо во время эфира, трупа Тайлера, и Лайт играет с заманчивой мыслью, что, возможно… но нет, невозможно. И ему жаль, потому что, не вгрызайся они при каждом удобном случае друг другу в глотки, вместе Кира и L были бы безупречны, как инь и янь. Идеальные противоположности, воплощенные в человеческой форме.

Они постоянно задевают друг друга углами, сталкиваются неумолимо и тут же расходятся; и не имеет значения, что ему всего семнадцать и он заинтересован в целенаправленном расщеплении мозга своей немезиды на составные части больше, чем в чем бы то ни было еще. Мысль о романе с опасностью сладка, и смертельный приговор в случае провала только придает ей притягательности. Но иногда L вызывает у него лишь отвращение на грани физической тошноты: чудовищный потенциал, потраченный зазря на поддержание искаженного, прогнившего человеческого правосудия. И пусть Тетрадь Смерти — это лучшее, что с ним могло произойти, и пусть это единственная причина, по которой L взглянул на него дважды. Пусть. Лайт все равно хочет выбить всю дурь из своего противника, соперника, врага. Содрать с него издевательскую маску из широко раскрытых лживых глаз, бесконечной сахарной одержимости и жалких попыток имитировать человеческие эмоции.

Он никогда не думал, что может ненавидеть кого-то настолько сильно; это чувство вызывает нездоровую радость и неизбежное привыкание, оно даже сильнее, чем возбуждение от хорошей словесной или физической драки или от выигрыша.

Ему снится, что L умирает у него на руках, и Лайт смеется, и смеется, и смеется, и целует его закрытые веки, и думает: _я выиграл, я выиграл, я выиграл, а ты проиграл, а я выиграл_. Он просыпается утром с ликованием победы в глазах и радостной улыбкой на губах. Пока этого достаточно, и Рюук с готовностью присоединяется к веселью, и, быть может, он уже потихоньку сходит с ума от всех этих волнений. 

Миса врывается в его жизнь волной непрерывного раздражения и путаницей черных кружев, но она внимательная и послушная, и достаточно симпатичная, чтобы представить ее всем остальным в качестве отговорки, когда кто-то начинает задавать слишком много вопросов. И Лайт практически захлебывается острой, обжигающей яростью, когда ее неожиданно ворует прямо из-под его носа это несчастное чудовище, живая насмешка над концепцией правосудия.

Он добровольно соглашается на собственное заключение с уже четко составленным и продуманным до мельчайших деталей планом в голове и тихо фыркает "извращенец", когда L заканчивает затягивать ремни на его заведенных за спину руках. Потому что они друзья, и потому что, скажет он, лучше L, чем кто-то другой из команды, и он ему доверяет, раз надо, значит надо — и L хмыкает тепло и низко, и достаточно близко, чтобы его дыхание коснулось нежных волосков на затылке Лайта, вызывая в теле легкую дрожь. И он сойдет с ума от скуки, если L не возьмет в привычку развлекать его долгими разговорами на самые неожиданные темы, и как насчет поцелуя для скрепления сделки? Нет, лучше не надо — Миса все еще немаловажный фактор, пойманная, связанная, послушно играющая написанную специально для нее роль. Она хорошая пешка, а L хороший игрок, так что Лайт закрывает глаза и заходит в свою камеру без единого протеста, искривляя губы в маленькую, смиренную улыбку - специально для отца, для команды и для L, который прекрасно видит сквозь нее.


	2. Друг

\- Есть какие-нибудь новости? — спрашивает Лайт ближе к концу третьего дня заключения.

\- Для тебя никаких, — приходит предсказуемый ответ, и он добродушно улыбается камере, качая головой.

\- Так я и думал, - Лайт моргает и опускает глаза, искривляя губы в гримасу скрытого разочарования, и слегка морщит лоб, представляя своему наблюдателю идеальную картину взволнованного подростка, который пытается скрыть свое беспокойство, но не может. - Как там отец?

\- Как и можно было ожидать.

Просчитанным до малейшей детали жестом он прикусывает губу и отводит глаза в сторону. 

\- Ясно… — не слишком тихо, но и не слишком громко, в самый раз, чтобы уловили чувствительные микрофоны. - А мама и Саю… с ними все хорошо?

\- За ними ведется постоянное наблюдение, так что могу с уверенностью сказать — с ними все в порядке, — отвечает L, и на одно мгновение Лайт позволяет себе продемонстрировать раздражение, что вполне естественно — нет смысла менять свое поведение сейчас, когда каждая минута, проведенная в камере, повышает подозрения.

\- Я понимаю, — говорит он с легким недовольством, словно до этой минуты и не догадывался о скрытых камерах, распиханных по всем щелям своего дома. Лениво поведя плечами, Лайт задается вопросом, дошел бы он до таких же высот паранойи на месте L, и тут же приходит к выводу, что да, дошел бы. И не удивительно, учитывая, что так называемый лучший друг радостно отправит его на электрический стул, дай только повод. - Спасибо, Рюузаки.

Эти маленькие интерлюдии — единственное, что хоть как-то развеивает всепоглощающую скуку. Скука разъедает ему серое вещество и, несмотря на попытки Рюука разбавить атмосферу своими акробатическими выкидонами, Лайт почти физически чувствует, как медленно и мучительно умирают клетки головного мозга от бездействия. Большую часть своего времени он проводит за созданием воображаемого мира, в котором L умирает сотнями самых занимательных смертей, или в котором он искореняет преступность и создает утопию, но время от времени мечты о домашнем обеде в фантазии тоже просачиваются.

Одним скучным вечером темой их многочисленных дебатов становится религия и, что весьма предсказуемо, L оказывается убежденным атеистом. Лайт только ласково улыбается, надеясь когда-нибудь в будущем воплотить мечту показать ему настоящего, живого Бога, и продолжает дискуссию о преимуществах и недостатках Шинто и Буддизма, и монотеизма и, в конце концов, провозглашает себя агностиком. Это, конечно, ложь, но в ней достаточно правды, чтобы сойти за искренность, тем более что он не собирается поклоняться самому себе. Этим займутся все остальные.

Лайт знает, что будет скучать по интеллигентному собеседнику, когда убьет детектива, но шах и мат в их игре стоит этой маленькой жертвы. Иногда ему снится, как он убивает его своими руками, медленно и нежно, красиво и расчетливо, потому что его немезида заслуживает только лучшего — не то, что обычные, никому не интересные преступники. И пусть раньше еретиков за богохульство жгли на костре, никто из них не был настолько великолепен.

Они обсуждают политику, философию и литературу за завтраком из протеиновых коктейлей и засахаренных лимончиков, за обедом, у которого вкус военного рациона и тортиков со взбитыми сливками, и за ужином, который ни один из них не доел, потому что оба они на ногах, кричат и шипят каждый в свой микрофон.

\- Может, ты меня как-нибудь навестишь? — какое-то время спустя спрашивает Лайт с деланным безразличием, развалившись на своей кушетке в максимально удобной при скрученных руках позе, и пустыми глазами рассматривая трещину на левой стороне потолка. - Я по тебе соскучился.

\- Нет, — сразу же отвечает L, подозрительно сузив глаза.

\- Скотина бесчувственная. 

\- Посмотрим, — несколько долгих секунд спустя мягко вздыхает L, и Лайт смеется. Потому что это правда, и они оба это знают. Потому что безжалостный напор — это единственный способ выиграть в их игре. Потому что, дай им шанс, и оба они, не колеблясь, всадят нож другому в спину.

\- Если бы мы встретились при других обстоятельствах, как думаешь… — задумчиво произносит он, — …все закончилось бы тем же?

Наступает короткая пауза, заполненная тяжелой, вязкой тишиной, и L думает над ответом, а Лайт с удовлетворением погружается в фантазию, где он встречает эксцентричного мальчика на одной из лекций в институте и медленно его душит, пока профессор на заднем плане бубнит свою лекцию. 

\- Думаю, да.

Лайт растягивает губы в удовлетворенной улыбке. 

\- Вот и хорошо.

Кажется, проходит маленькая вечность, прежде чем, наконец-таки, его терпение заканчивается и, даже не смотря на то, что все идет по плану, Лайт все равно в ярости от собственной слабости — но он дошел до ручки. И черт бы побрал L с его нескончаемыми вопросами, Рюука с его акробатическими спазмами, и он произносит нужные слова и знает, что так будет лучше. Лайт все тщательно спланировал, и даже если мир перевернется, его все равно никто никогда не поймает.

…И это глупо, это полный идиотизм, и о чем он только думал, добровольно соглашаясь на это чертово заключение!? А дальше идут крики и отчаянные мольбы, и выстрел пистолета, эхом отдающийся в ушах, и яростное _"Рюзаки, ну ты и подонок"_ с истеричными всхлипами Мисы в качестве фоновой музыки, и тяжелое дыхание отца, и его собственная ослепляющая паника. Только потом, слегка успокоившись и выровняв дыхание, он видит все причинно-следственные связи, и понимает. Пусть даже это понимание оставляет раздражающее жжение в глазах и тошнотворный привкус на языке.

Когда они добираются до отеля, он устремляется к туалету и выворачивает себя на изнанку, долго и безнадежно, пока в желудке не остается даже желудочного сока, не отрывая злого взгляда от своего так называемого друга - спокойного, терпеливого и бездушного.

\- Я тебя ненавижу, — шипит он сквозь кровавый туман боли и ослепительной ярости, и L в ответ протягивает ему полотенце, а потом стакан воды, без особых эмоций следя за тем, как Лайт прополаскивает рот, подставляет голову под кран и пытается заново научиться дышать.

Он поднимает взгляд, наконец-то чувствуя себя почти человеком, и внимательно всматривается в свое отражение в зеркале — в ответ на него хмуро глядит измученное, осунувшееся, повзрослевшее за время заключения на слишком много лет лицо. 

\- Я понимаю, почему ты это сделал, — говорит он мягко. - Мне это не нравится, но я понимаю.

\- Хммм, — тянет L, не отводя от Лайта изучающего взгляда.

\- …Тебе ведь и вправду наплевать на окружающих людей, да? — это выходит сдавленным шепотом. Лайт комкает полотенце в сжавшихся кулаках, но это значит, что, по крайней мере, он ничего не разрушит и никого не ударит; никаких разбитых зеркал или сломанных костей. 

L фыркает и поднимается, направляясь к двери. 

\- А тебе, можно подумать, не плевать, — говорит он в ответ мягко и жестко одновременно, и будь на месте Лайта кто-то другой, он ни за что бы не заметил привкуса насмешки под слоями слишком ровного голоса и слишком правильных слов.

Наручники непривычно натирают запястье, но он и это может понять и, несмотря на неловкое положение, компания Рюузаки приносит ему какое-то мазохистическое удовольствие — у Лайта никогда раньше не было настоящих друзей. Он просто играл свою роль, улыбался и давал окружающим именно то, чего им больше всего не хватало. И, не смотря на то, что вся эта ситуация жутко смущает, и он серьезно подозревает, что его единственный друг — самый настоящий извращенец, Лайт как-нибудь справится. Хоть он и не очень понимает откровенных обвинений в массовых убийствах, он понимает необходимость крайних мер. И теперь все внимание его немезиды, не всегда приятное, но почему-то необходимое, как воздух, обращено на него. Лайт продолжит танцевать смертельно опасное танго со своим единственно возможным партнером, пусть даже спотыкаясь иногда, пусть даже совершая ошибки, пусть даже получая пяткой в челюсть в награду за все свои старания. Если это и есть эмоциональная привязанность, о которой все говорят так много и с таким восторгом, то пусть сами ей и подавятся - ему совсем не по вкусу нелогичная нежность и болезненная ненависть к таящемуся на задворках мыслей и зрения мальчику-мужчине-инопланетянину.

 _Предатель_ , шепчет Лайт в тишину однажды вечером, всматриваясь куда-то в пространство, мимо лохматой головы, в город, но окно отражает только двух мальчишек и причудливую конструкцию из полусъеденных пирожных. И он думает, что теперь точно знает тайну за словом _удушье_ , захваченный в плен между мягким комфортом взбитой подушки под головой и приторной сладостью дорогой карамели на языке.


	3. Лучшие Друзья/Первая Любовь

На часах три утра, простыня закручена узлами где-то в ногах, и, в довершение всего, никак не получается уснуть. Лайт уже даже и не пытается, вместо этого растянувшись на кровати и с неприкрытым интересом рассматривая причудливое существо по другую сторону цепи. 

\- …Ты лжешь, — задумчиво говорит он через какое-то время, поудобнее устраивая подбородок на скрещенных руках. - Ты лжешь, но не лицемеришь.

\- Хммм, — тянет L в ответ, кликая мышкой.

Лайт безмятежно продолжает свое наблюдение, время от времени лениво зевая, но уже даже не пытаясь уснуть. Все внимание L сосредоточено на экране ноутбука, раскрытого на коленях, но сейчас Лайту абсолютно наплевать на содержимое файлов, которые так увлекли гениального детектива. В конце концов, Йотсуба за ночь никуда не убежит, а он устал, и, даже если L - трудоголик с хронической бессонницей, то Лайт становиться таковым категорически отказывается. 

\- …М ты даже не собираешься объяснить мне, почему. — Это не вопрос, а утверждение, но он все равно удостаивается мимолетного взгляда, а потом и вовсе продолжительного внимания холодных, расчетливых и совсем-совсем не сонных глаз.

\- Ты первый, кого это заинтересовало, — говорит ему L, задумчиво проводя пальцем по нижней губе.

Лайт улыбается. 

\- Лжец. Я просто первый, у кого хватило смелости спросить.

\- Хммм, — на лице L появляется улыбка, маленькая и абсолютно непонятная, и снова настает его черед вздыхать легким, довольным и немного смущенным вздохом. - Мне почудилось, или ты и правда заявил, что я не лицемерю?

\- Лицемерие и ложь — это два совершенно разных понятия, — авторитетно парирует Лайт. - По крайней мере, ты честен в своей бесчестности.

L недоуменно хлопает глазами.

Лайт пожимает плечами. 

\- Для твоей лжи всегда есть причина, но я ее знаю, так что это, вроде бы, и ложь, а, вроде бы, и нет. Кто-то другой, возможно, и не поймет такой логики, но для меня ты не обманываешь, ты просто лжешь. Это мне даже немного льстит, в извращенном смысле слова. Не думаю, что другие поймут. Иногда даже я нас не понимаю. 

_Мне словно снится сон_ , продолжает он молчаливо, _мне словно снится сон, и я не хочу от него просыпаться_.

\- А что, уже есть "Мы"?

У Лайта вырывается слабый, с привкусом горечи, смешок. 

\- Ты же видел, как они на нас смотрят. - _Мой собственный отец думает, что я совсем двинулся крышей и, знаешь, он ведь, может быть, и прав._ \- Ты знаешь, о чем я.

\- …Мне никто не счел нужным сообщить, что мы, оказывается, "Мы".

Лайт все же поднимается в сидячее положение, медленно и нерешительно, ведь он был так уверен, что L тоже чувствует это яркое, дрожащее, порочное и отчаянно _живое_ "что-то". 

\- Для меня так было всегда.

\- Да-а? - И еще одна медленная, медленная улыбка. - Ягами-кун, ты хотя бы помнишь, как мы впервые встретились?

\- На церемонии открытия в ТоДае. - Лайт ухмыляется широко, криво, расчетливо. - Ты меня тогда совсем запутал. 

Он не задерживается с ответом ни на секунду, но где-то на самых задворках сознания зреет холодная уверенность, что L что-то знает и не говорит. Что-то тихое и страшное, и потенциально смертельное, а L не говорит ничего, потому что процентное взаимоотношение выгода/недостаток склоняется в сторону выгоды. А Лайт живой, и умный и, может быть, даже ценный, и, может быть, даже больше, чем просто пешка, которую сбросят с доски за ненадобностью - когда проценты изменятся.

\- Лжец, — говорит L, и Лайт снова вздыхает, наклоняясь немного вперед и осторожно прикасаясь к его плечу. Не дождавшись ни "да", ни "нет", он преодолевает оставшееся расстояние и, приподняв голову, зарывается носом в неожиданно мягкие волосы. Осторожно, аккуратно, потому что L быстрый, и L сильный, и, если почти вплотную, то опасно ранимый. 

\- ...Я еще ни с кем не был так близок, — заполняет он тишину своим неожиданным признанием. - Ни с одной девушкой. Ни с одним другом. Ни даже с Мисой, не смотря на все ее старания.

\- Во всем виновато твое высокомерие, — тихо, совсем шепотом отвечает L, и Лайт обдает его шею своим горячим дыханием. L вздрагивает, но не отстраняется. - Ты думаешь, что слишком хорош для всех остальных.

…А что, разве не так? 

\- Просто мы, ты и я, гораздо интереснее этих самых остальных, — отвечает Лайт едва слышно, отклоняя голову назад, чтобы взглянуть на своего собеседника, но почти сразу же возвращая ее в прежнее положение, даже ближе, теснее. Он бесстыже смакует тепло и близость, и отчетливую реальность момента, с головой окунаясь в такое нездоровое наслаждение. - В каком-то смысле, я почти благодарен Кире.

У него кружится голова, и правильные, холодные слова слагаются в какой-то бред, и, возможно, будь он стандартным подростком, то непременно бы покраснел.

Странный, совершенно несуразный человек, не то мальчик, не то мужчина. Он даже не привлекателен, но внешность в нем — далеко не главное, и Лайт это знает лучше других, знает так же четко, как и свои пять пальцев, как и его маленькие эксцентричные привычки.

\- И как тебе не стыдно, Лайт Ягами.

\- Знаю, знаю, — согласно кивает он, чувствуя непонятное смущение. Сосуществование с L по степени морального комфорта можно приравнять к раздеванию догола перед заинтересованным, но абсолютно беспристрастным зрителем, и Лайт все еще не решил, что чувствует по этому поводу, особенно сейчас - ночью, на кровати, вдвоем. По его спине бегут растерянные мурашки с той же скоростью, с какой эта последняя мысль бежит по ментальному ландшафту. - Но мы бы никогда не встретились, не попади я под подозрение.

\- И поэтому ты злишься.

\- Немного, — Лайт пожимает плечами, аккуратно перебирая пальцами звенья цепи. - Но ведь это правда, так что, формально, причин злиться у меня нет.

\- Это подает голос твое гипертрофированное эго.

Его губы приподнимаются в невольной улыбке. 

\- Просто ты мне нравишься. И я хочу, чтобы ты обращал на меня как можно больше внимания.

\- Будь уверен, без моего внимания ты не останешься, — отвечает L, и в его голосе одновременно слышится и обещание, и угроза; болезненно честно и очень страшно.

\- Знай врага своего? — спрашивает Лайт, прикрывая глаза и делая глубокий вдох, запечатлевая себе в память каждый оттенок, каждую деталь этого момента: тихий гул ноутбука, неровное биение сердца, шум крови в ушах, приятное тепло внизу живота и восхитительную, животную ярость, потому что L нашел способ забраться к нему под кожу, _снова_ , и пусть _сейчас_ растянется на подольше, потому что _потом_ наступит очередное бесцветное утро и опустошающая скука.

\- Естественно, — кивает L, и легкое прикосновение ресниц к щеке — это почти поцелуй.


	4. Больной

Лайт понимает какой-то обособленной, сугубо логической частью своего сознания, что это ненормальное, нездоровое влечение ни к чему хорошему не приведет. И, быть может, во всем виноваты бесконечные недели одиночества в камере или же недостаток нормального отдыха после выхода из заточения, но его ничуть не удивляет, когда апофеозом всей этой нелепой ситуации становится жуткая простуда. Вместо того чтобы работать, он засыпает прямо в кресле, и просыпается только к вечеру, недобрым усталым взглядом провожая выдвигающихся из комнаты на цыпочках членов команды.

Мир устойчив, логичен и неизменен ровно до того момента, пока последний из команды следователей не закрывает за собой дверь. Со щелчком замка Лайт вяло оседает всем телом на первую же твердую поверхность, а потом позволяет тащить себя за цепь до ванной, сонно моргая под жестким светом флуоресцентных ламп.

\- Я стал похож на тебя, — сухо отмечает он, с трудом фокусируя взгляд на собственном отражении в зеркале, и послушно замирает, позволяя L снять наручники. Свобода сладка и заканчивается отвратительно быстро вместе со снятой и брошенной на пол рубашкой. Лайт, аккуратный и педантичный Лайт, на этот раз даже не пытается ее поднять и расправить. Разведенный бардак раздражает его до зубовного скрежета, но он слишком устал. Безуспешно пытаясь выбраться из штанов, он в итоге спотыкается на ватных ногах и едва не падает, но L, вместо того, чтобы помочь, ловко уклоняется и отступает в сторону. Восстановив равновесие, Лайт посылает ему злобный взгляд. 

\- Мог бы и поймать меня, скотина.

\- Мог бы, — соглашается L флегматично, и Лайт решает, что у того сегодня — счастливый день, потому что он слишком плохо себя чувствует для серьезной драки, хотя и очень хочется, а горячий душ звучит, как самая лучшая из идей. Он скорее умрет, чем позволит себе лечь спать немытым. Так что Лайт поднимается, целенаправленно игнорируя свое ожившее психическое расстройство на другой стороне комнаты, и марширует в ванную, тут же выкручивая кран горячей воды до предела.

Каким-то краем сознания он отмечает, что стоять в неглиже под струями воды и рентгеноподобным взглядом Рюузаки не так странно, как должно было быть, но для подробного анализа этой мысли в его голове слишком плотный туман. А пока ему тепло и уютно. Еще немного — и Лайт попросту заснет прямо тут, нечаянно утопив себя в процессе, что было бы весьма иронично в каком-то нездоровом, извращенном смысле. Отец был бы в ужасе, узнай он, как они живут. Впрочем, сам Лайт уже давно смирился с мыслью, что шансы сохранить чувство собственного достоинства, будучи прикованным к другому парню, стремительно приближаются к нулю, и тот факт, что он стоит под душем, а вышеуказанный "другой парень" флегматично скользит по нему взглядом, является тому наглядным примером.

_Под стражей, словно преступник; я знаю, ты пытаешься меня унизить, сбить с меня спесь, но твоя методика не работает и никогда не сработает, неужели ты думал, что этим сможешь меня сломать? Конечно, нет, конечно, нет, конечно, нет, и мы оба это прекрасно понимаем, не так ли?_

Лайт подставляет лицо под горячие струи и закрывает глаза, позволяя воде вымыть остатки шампуня. Глаза нещадно щиплет, но легкое жжение вызывает у Лайта только улыбку, потому что ничто не имеет значения, помимо расследования, потому что мир внезапно сжался до размеров спичечной коробки, и у него, кажется, развивается клаустрофобия, так как это чувство сонной апатии и неясного беспокойства определенно пришло из прошлого. По крайней мере, сейчас у него есть к чему стремиться, сейчас у него есть ради чего жить.

 _Я красив и умен, и мы оба это знаем — но я, так уж и быть, сыграю в твою игру. Может, она развеет скуку._

Раскрасневшийся и мокрый, он выходит из душа и тут же заматывается как можно плотнее в огромное пушистое полотенце, а потом устало съезжает по стене на туалетное сиденье, сквозь прикрытые веки следя за тем, как L быстро скидывает с себя одежду и встает под душ. Открывшийся вид отдает ароматом некачественной травки или чьей-то больной фантазией, и Лайт не в первый раз задается вопросом, откуда только берутся такие, как L. Он прекрасно понимает, что никогда не узнает ответа, и, если честно, не особо хочет его получить, но если судить исключительно по мятой куче сброшенной одежды, то Рюузаки — всего лишь очередной студент, один из многих. Ленивый, эгоистичный и совершенно, отвратительно типичный.

Эта мысль вызывает у него сначала издевательскую ухмылку, а потом и вовсе громкий смех. А потом он резко замолкает, потому что его голова раскалывается на множество мелких осколков, и L выглядывает из-за ширмы, пялится своими огромными глазищами, близко, слишком близко, и с него капает до безобразия холодная вода прямо на ноги, и ледяные пальцы неожиданно оказываются у него на лбу.

\- У тебя простуда, Лайт-кун, — говорит L, а потом резко отдергивает руку и начинает ее ожесточенно намывать, как будто не вышел только что из душа, как будто у Лайта смертельная зараза и нужно срочно продезинфицировать все места соприкосновения.

Лайт прищуривает глаза, наклоняется ближе и мстительно кашляет ему прямо в ухо несколько раз. Удовлетворение от маленькой мести почти стоит брошенного в лицо полотенца и синяка на груди. Почти. И позже, сонный и довольный жизнью, он вытягивается на кровати и облегченно закрывает глаза, не замечая ни пинка в ребра, ни короткого "подвинься" от раздраженного Рюузаки.

Он спит и видит сны, и просыпается с дрожью, в холодном поту отчаянно пытаясь понять, почему же никак не получается вспомнить, что случилось с Наоми Мисорой. L все еще здесь, вместе с пачкой распечатанных файлов и лэптопом, и чертов кондиционер работает на полную мощность, и мир покрывается тонкой корочкой льда.

 _Я не хочу умирать_ , в какой-то абстрактной манере думает Лайт, поеживаясь от холода. L все так же сидит на кровати в своей любимой позе, свернувшись клубком, и гипнотизирует взглядом экран компьютера, словно еще немного — и тот сдастся, предоставив все нужные ответы на все ненужные вопросы. Какой-то тихий, первородный страх поднимается у Лайта изнутри, потому что в призрачном свете монитора L совсем белый, совсем неподвижный и совсем непохожий на человека. 

_Я не хочу умирать._

На следующее утро Лайт снова может дышать, но двигаться сквозь туман не становится легче, и в какой-то момент его рука соприкасается с чужим запястьем, сжимает его со всей силы, чтобы почувствовать биение пульса на кончиках пальцев. L его, конечно же, быстро отталкивает, но этого достаточно, чтобы на одну невообразимо долгую секунду заново обрести чувство реальности.

Когда он усаживается в рабочее кресло, то мир снова принимает смазанные очертания из приглушенных звуков и глубоководного движения, низких голосов, мягкой поступи и мятых костюмов, незаправленных рубашек и приторно-сладкого крема, и темных волос, и бледной кожи. И Лайт уже не удивляется тому, что его мир, как оказалось, вращается вокруг L.

\- Рюузаки.

\- Ягами-кун.

\- Меня, кажется, сейчас стошнит.

\- ...Только не на меня.


	5. Лихорадочные сны

Ему холодно. Ему жарко. Одеяло совсем неудобное, простыня неприятно липнет к коже, и он смотрит в потолок уже так долго, что, кажется, потолок в ответ начинает смотреть на него. В груди пульсирует тугой комок боли, нос забит так, что совершенно невозможно дышать, и в каком-то отдаленном, абстрактном смысле Лайт скучает по матери. По крайней мере, она бы о нем позаботилась. Или, хотя бы, врача позвала. _Убил бы за пару таблеток аспирина!_ \- думает Лайт, уныло потирая свежие синяки на груди. Он не совсем еще идиот, и понимает, что в таком состоянии драться — весьма извращенный способ покончить с жизнью, но L слишком хорошо знает, как вывести его из себя.

_Чтоб ты сдох, скотина лохматая._

На такой высоте звуки улицы сливаются в один монотонный гул, но ядовитый неон ночного города беспощадно разъедает спокойные, мягкие тени, и это довольно жутко, в стиле дешевого фильма ужасов. Мир залит голубой гуашью, кондиционер тихо гудит, а неровный стук собственного сердца в ушах — оглушает. В этой больной реальности звенья цепи — это серебристая удавка, интимно обвитая вокруг его горла, пережатая кольцами на запястьях, и на другом ее конце сидит ленивый кукловод, двигает своими бледными пальцами, капает своей бледной кровью на стерильный паркет.

Лайт закрывает глаза, а потом снова открывает, но иллюзия никуда не уходит и, когда он с трудом поднимает свое тяжелое тело, шорох простыни неестественно громок в этой не-совсем-тишине. Он принял окончательное решение, думает Лайт, и не важно, если это решение разрушит, разобьет на куски их настоящее. Он и так измучен, обеспокоен и, быть может, слегка безумен, и точно знает, что в их маленьком мире для двоих вторых шансов не было, нет, и никогда не будет.

Существо на другой стороне кровати может быть как мраморной статуей, так и шедевром абстракционизма, и, когда его глаза прикрыты, а лицо расслабленно, L — всего лишь сочетание черных и белых мазков на серебряном фоне. _Красивый_ , думает Лайт, красивый, потому что тени скрывают все его нелепые углы, а сон — чересчур внимательный взгляд.

Он облизывает пересохшие губы и выводит ими беззвучное _я тебя ненавижу_ , но это скорее ласка, чем ненависть. И резкий, неожиданный рывок цепи вызывает в нем прилив злого удовлетворения, потому что тонкое бледное запястье дергается к нему со звуком некрасивым, но, в то же время, приятным. Как Гаргантюа, что жадно глотает еду деликатными пальчиками, как Мадонна, готично одетая в черное.

Он почему-то вспоминает о Мисе и думает, что она бы его сейчас поняла.

L поворачивается, смотрит на него бессодержательным взглядом, острым, как оптический прицел на винтовке снайпера, и Лайт растягивает свои сухие губы в слишком широкую, слегка безумную улыбку.

 _Смотри на меня, только на меня, тварь_ , думает он, прогибаясь вперед с кошачьей грацией и холодным расчетом. И это самое лучшее шоу, потому что L точно знает, что происходит за кулисами. 

\- Ягами-кун, — произносит L флегматично, и Лайт до крика хочет сорвать зубами недоулыбку с его лица.

\- Рюузаки, — вместо этого отвечает он, прижимая свое колено к его бедру, и улыбается снова, сверху вниз, глубоко, жадно и откровенно, и этого все равно не хватает. 

L дергает уголками губ и делает рывок вперед. Его движения одновременно и грациозны, и нелепы, и совсем нечестно, что это ему идет. Лайт дает себе упасть на спину, продуманно и артистично: путаница волос на полу, бледная кожа в укусах цепи и затуманенный, довольный взгляд. _Смотри на меня, смотри на меня, смотри на меня_ , настойчиво требует он каждым сантиметром своей кожи, каждым вдохом и выдохом, каждым взмахом ресниц. 

L растворяется в темноте, словно призрак, и это бесподобно - как медленная смерть, как песок, что впитывает жадно каждую каплю пролитой крови.

 _Ты не человек_ , радостно шепчет Лайт и вздрагивает от прикосновения холодных пальцев к обнаженному горлу, звякает тускло цепью, притягивая плотнее, ближе.

Но темные, широко раскрытые глаза смотрят куда-то сквозь него, и он думает _я хочу_ и _я убью его_ и _яхочуяхочуяхочуяхочуяхочу_ и _если бы я был Кирой, то убил бы его, лишь ни с кем не делить_ и _поиграй со мной ты мой друг-враг-соперник-что-то-еще мой мой мой_. L смеется, холодный и беззвучный, как кольца смертельно ядовитой змеи, готовый наброситься в любую секунду, готовый отравить своим ядом, готовый ждать неподвижно, бесконечно.

\- L, — выдыхает Лайт, просто так. Ему нравится произносить это имя вслух, нравиться им дышать, нравится шептать его, низко и горячо, в ухо другому. И другой вздрагивает, чувствуя сухие губы на нежной коже, и еле-слышное "Лайт" теряется в путанице темных волос и биении пульса.

\- Кира — это лучшее, что с нами случилось, — шепчет он, упиваясь привкусом крови во рту и грохотом бьющейся дорогой электроники. Они падают прямо в этот бассейн из осколков, царапаясь, кусаясь, оставляя друг на друге отметины. Спину простреливает острой болью, когда Лайт выгибается вперед, чтобы своровать поцелуй - мокрый, жаркий, со вкусом тортика. И не будь он так умен, эгоистичен и безнадежно влюблен в самого себя, то в этот момент обязательно полюбил бы _его_.

Непередаваемое выражение на лице L заставляет его смеяться.

\- Ты меня бесишь, — ласково говорит Лайт, улыбаясь. - Я ненавижу тебя всеми фибрами своей души и хочу еще больше. Чтоб ты сдох, подонок, и давай уже трахнемся, пока мы оба все еще живы.

\- Это отвратительно, — отвечает L и отпихивает его в сторону кровати. Лайт с готовностью ему это позволяет, гордый, что затея удалась, но L ловко уворачивается от его рук, отрицательно качая головой, и он понимает — не сегодня. Лайт знает, что на следующее утро будет чувствовать себя полным идиотом и поминать неуклюжих подростков нехорошими словами, потому что при свете дня необходимо хотя бы симулировать здравомыслие, даже если в последнее время возникают сомнения — стоит ли. Но L и так вселяет в команду суеверный ужас одним своим существованием, а его собственная безупречная маска приросла к лицу настолько плотно, что он уже не помнит, как ее снимать, и что находится под ней.

Лайт устраивает подбородок на скрещенных руках, кидая своему самому любимому врагу ясный взгляд широко раскрытых глаз и очаровательную улыбку. Привкус меди на языке все еще силен, и он думает, что это довольно странно — быть откровенным с человеком, который умеет только лгать. 

\- Ты мой лучший друг, — совершенно честно говорит Лайт. Он уверен в своих словах, хотя и не совсем понимает их значение. - Мы поймаем Киру, а потом будем пить чай с пирожными.

\- Лжец, — отвечает L. Лайт заглушает свой смех подушкой и тянется к нему, жадный до света, до жизни, до чувства реальности, но L уворачивается снова, и в этот момент он ненавидит его так сильно, что ненависть по концентрации легко можно спутать с оргазмом. - Ты не ешь пирожные.

Лайт смеется так сильно и долго, что начинает кашлять. Смеется до слез, до тех пор, пока не чувствует, что еще немного — и его вырвет на всю эту кашу из осколков и проводов, а после - пьет заботливо приготовленный L чай с летальной дозой из двенадцати кубиков сахара. Это почти что мило в извращенном смысле слова, не считая обожженного горла и упрямой тишины до самого утра.

А утром лихорадочный жар отступает и Лайт лениво потягивается на кровати, пытаясь сбросить усталость. Это, конечно, не совсем работает, но с некоторыми усилиями он принимает вертикальное положение, вяло протирая глаза.

\- С добрым утром, Лайт-кун, — говорит L, выглядывая из-за экрана раскрытого лэптопа. - Тебе стало лучше. 

Это не вопрос.

\- Мгммм, — все равно соглашается Лайт, с опаской его разглядывая. _А где же обязательная шпилька?_

L склоняет голову набок и не отводит от него взгляда несколько долгих секунд. 

\- Еще три дня, — наконец, выдает он, отворачиваясь к монитору.

Лайт моргает несколько раз, почти физически ощущая, как нехотя расступается туман в голове. 

\- …Чего-чего?

\- Еще три дня. К этому времени ты будешь достаточно здоров. 

Лайт мысленно пробегается по списку связанных с расследованием мероприятий, которые он мог бы пропустить из-за болезни, но так ни до чего и не додумывается. 

\- Достаточно здоров для чего?

На этот раз L ему только хитро ухмыляется, а потом подносит большой палец к губам и мягко прикусывает; секундная белизна зубов и розовый язычок на фоне бледной кожи.

Лайт никогда не был так рад, что совершенно не способен краснеть. Вместо этого он опускает ресницы, имитируя смущение, и соскальзывает с кровати, делая первые экспериментальные «па» на новом повороте старой игры. Подойдя почти вплотную, он останавливается, и L поднимает взгляд, спокойно встречая вызов.

В течение нескольких минут они оба молчаливо друг друга изучают, детектив и его главный подозреваемый, а потом Лайт делает шаг вперед, бесцеремонно запускает наглые, грубые пальцы в темные волосы и крадет еще один поцелуй. И снова медь на его языке истекает кремом — _мой выбор мой выбор если я захочу то возьму это сам я единственный кто тебе интересен так что давай повеселимся перед смертью, ммм?_ Позже, когда приходят члены команды, Лайт снова такой же, как и всегда, весь в доброжелательных улыбках и вежливых "извините" и "пожалуйста". И даже если его идеальная маска на грани самоуничтожения, один только L замечает трещины. Не важно, как сильно он хочет скользнуть к тому на колени и вонзить зубы в мягкую плоть, прокусить до крови - Лайт, черт возьми, умеет себя контролировать. 

_А оно мне надо?_ в последнее время все чаще спрашивает он сам себя, и не находит ответа. Ему глубоко отвратительны жадные взгляды Мацуды при появлении Мисы, но сама Миса – совсем другое дело, потому что она далеко не такая дура, какой кажется на первый взгляд, и Лайт всегда держится с ней настороже, даже не понимая толком, почему. Так что пусть цепляется, пусть болтает, Мисе можно, даже если ему с ней скучно до зубовного скрежета. По крайней мере, Миса умеет хранить секреты. В ее глазах есть что-то, подозрительно похожее на смерть, и L единственный, кто это тоже видит.

Все остальные слепы — она превосходная актриса, и Мацуда готов ползать перед ней на коленях по одному мановению наманикюренного пальчика. Это даже мило, жалко и мило, но Лайт ее держит крепко, потому что пусть она и не похожа них двоих, но Миса отличается от всех остальных еще сильней.

 _Киро-инфецированная_ , думает он. Ее нескончаемый поток болтовни тяжелым слоем ложится на растущую головную боль, но, не смотря ни на что, эти свидания втроем — как свежее дыхание повседневности в мире, который безнадежно пропитан ароматом безумия.


	6. Роман

И снова очередная бессонная ночь залита неоновым светом. Лайт придвигается ближе, шепчет: "ты меня совсем испортил". L только улыбается в ответ, ведь Лайт и так был испорчен с самого начала, но об этом знают только они двое. Это самая лучшая на свете игра, потому что Лайт еще никогда раньше не чувствовал себя таким живым, и когда он говорит: "я люблю тебя до смерти", они оба понимают, что это не ложь, но и не правда. Ибо единственная правда, которая имеет значение, никогда не будет сказана вслух.

Неделя идет за неделей, за днем идет ночь. Лайт утыкается носом L в шею, выдыхает: "я хочу я хочу я хочу дай мне то чего я хочу", и, возможно, L в ответ его поцелует - глубоко, медленно, чувственно, и это похоже на сон или смерть, но Лайту плевать. Это новый поворот их бесконечной игры, и он с каким-то детским нетерпением предвкушает каждое новое «па». Потому что погоня за Кирой дает ему смысл жизни, а L — делает ее интересной. 

В странной, отвлеченной манере Лайт задается вопросом, не это ли есть счастье, и не оттого ли отец в последнее время избегает встречаться с ним взглядом. Ведь он, по большому счету, ничуть не изменился — но L вскрывает его преграды одну за другой, методично, упорно, и Лайтом всегда будут восхищаться, но отец желал для своего сына совсем другое будущее. До последнего времени Лайт даже не догадывался, насколько он это будущее ненавидит.

Сойчиро во всем винит себя и Рюузаки, но L виновен лишь в том, что потянул за нужную нить, расплетая барьеры, жестоко и нежно. И, быть может, не следи за ними столько глаз, это стало бы их маленькой интимной тайной, как у настоящих любовников, но глаза наблюдают, и у них не роман, а соперничество, а Лайт не из тех, кто сдается без боя. Он снова и снова надевает новые маски только затем, чтобы L их снова сорвал. Капля за каплей, сквозь каждую новую трещину, Лайт истекает тайными истинами, медленно, постепенно, неумолимо. И с каждым новым откровением все громче становиться шепот: _"я бы сказал, шесть процентов, Ягами-кун, но мы с тобой и так знаем правду"_ , - и его зубы с силой сжаты, уши закрыты руками, глаза плотно зажмурены, потому что _я не знаю я не знаю может быть может быть может быть почему я не знаю почему я не помню я должен это знать обязан я должен…_

_Я не хочу быть убийцей._

Лайт хочет поймать Киру и доказать, что L тоже может ошибаться, он хочет выйти победителем в их игре и забрать свою свободу обратно, но он отказывается думать о том, что будет дальше. L хладнокровен, он, не моргнув и глазом, готов жертвовать чужими жизнями во имя правосудия. L равнодушен, его самая сильная страсть едва задевает верхний слой ледяного спокойствия, L первым сказал эти важные слова, но Лайт прекрасно понимает, кто в их отношениях чей друг, и он не хочет его отпускать.

Оба они — эгоистичные, себялюбивые, ненасытные дети. Может, именно поэтому ни Лайт, ни L ничего не имеют против Мисы вместе с ее пластиковым блеском и кровавыми рассветами. Она тоже ребенок, что держит свои игрушки крепко - руками, зубами, когтями. Она оплетает их обоих невидимыми силками и медленно душит в своих объятиях. И Миса все отлично понимает, ведь, не смотря на картинное легкомыслие, она совсем не дура. Пусть никто из команды не воспринимает ее всерьез, они так же не имеют ни малейшего представления, какие страшные истины скрыты в ее глубинах.

Лайт знает, что ни сам он, ни L, не способны ее полюбить — _я должен быть сильнее этого но вместе мы безупречны и он точно псих черт возьми я ведь знаю что сильнее этого_ — но Миса любит их обоих, и они этим довольны, потому что довольна она. Они знают, что так неправильно, и все равно используют ее направо и налево. Хорошие люди так не поступают, а Лайт всю жизнь притворялся хорошим, но он слишком умен для необоснованной веры в бескорыстное. Миса, впрочем, тоже их использует, по-своему — ради нее Лайт послушно играет роль внимательного бойфренда, ради нее L публично впадает в детство, и, кажется, Миса счастлива.

Однажды он додумался спросить, неужели ей не больно, и она падает на диван между ними двумя и рисует узоры на их телах сквозь одежду и кожу своими длинными, покрытыми черным лаком, когтями. Они не жалуются, потому что мораль, когда надо — весьма податлива и, в общем и целом, бессмысленна, а у них, особенно у них, нет никакого права ее критиковать.

\- Мне и так хорошо, — шепчет она, отбрасывая на короткое мгновение все свои запасные «я» ради любимого человека, ради бесконечного стресса и усталой надежды, и взрывоопасной смеси нечеловеческого упрямства с нездоровой одержимостью, которую они друг от друга даже не пытаются скрывать, играя на публику в красивые отношения. - Рюузаки извращенец, и мы никогда-никогда не поймаем Киру, и мы так счастливы сейчас, правда?

Лайт прижимается щекой к ее волосам и думает, что, в каком-то смысле, Миса заслуживает жалости, и что она влюбилась слишком сильно, слишком быстро, и что ей было бы лучше с кем-то другим, но никто другой ей не нужен, так есть ли смысл гадать? 

И он, честно говоря, совсем не против. Во всем виновато одиночество и растущее понимание того, что его неуравновешенный гений уже заражен вирусом безумия, и эти двое, в отличие от всего остального мира, хоть немного на него похожи. Кого-то другого эта мысль бы выбила из колеи — но Лайт находит в ней странное утешение, убеждая себя, что их соперничество с L будет продолжаться вечно, и Миса тоже всегда будет рядом, просто потому, что других вариантов для нее попросту не существует.

Иногда он ненавидит Киру за ее фанатизм, иногда он ненавидит себя самого по той же самой причине. Но время от времени тишина ему шепчет: _она одна из нас, она убьет нас обоих и не пожалеет об этом, она сладкая, мягкая, милая — в отличии от меня и него, и я никогда не смогу ее полюбить, но она уже является частью нашей игры и у нее одной мотивы сравнительно бескорыстны…_

И это тоже нормально, потому что с ними тремя не все в порядке и никогда не будет, но, по крайней мере, они все еще живы. Это не продлится долго и закончится, скорее всего, двойным-тройным-убийством-самоубийством, но где-то глубоко внутри Лайт и так знает, что они втроем никогда не постареют.

Мисе нравится, когда они целуют ее в нос или в щеку, потому что в такие моменты он не врет, но еще больше ей нравится, когда Лайт, как и положено хорошему бойфренду, покорно целует ее в губы. Эти поцелуи совсем мягкие, сладкие и невинные, со вкусом помады, и он думает, что это все-таки не помада, а медленно действующий яд, и размышляет над тем, кто из них сошел с ума первым — он или, все-таки, она. Но Лайт делает то, что должен, и это не так уж и неприятно - внимание и чужая любовь. Даже если Лайта иногда и напрягает, что его откровенно используют, он знает законы таких сделок.

Лайту нравится, что она принимает его ложь за свою правду, даже зная наверняка, что он ей солгал.


	7. Безмятежность

Больше всего ему нравится ночь, когда границы реальности размыты и цвета смазаны. Гораздо удобней шептать страшную правду вплотную, в удушливой неподвижности их отельного номера, нежели обмениваться кошмарами о медленно растущем безумии под жестоким светом флуоресцентных ламп, и экранов компьютеров, и полных молчаливого ожидания лиц, разыгрывая спектакль для глупой, глупой команды. Лайт прекрасно знает, как нужно двигаться в этом танце, но он устал, и весь этот блеск, и заплеванный глянец, и бессонные ночь за днем, день за ночью, и как бы ему ни хотелось скользнуть к L — нет, к Рюузаки, — на колени и там уютно свернуться, нормы морали диктуют ему, что нельзя, и он слушает. 

_Ты не увидишь моей слабости_ , говорит себе Лайт. И L снова занимается публичной любовью с ложкой от тортика, медленно, чувственно слизывая с пальцев тягучий сироп, а Лайт решительно отворачивается, усмиряя собственное воображение.

Тем более что L наверняка его оттолкнет, поддайся Лайт на провокацию. Он не уверен в этом на все сто, но не готов рисковать. Потому что хуже сценария, в котором Лайт прямо перед отцом и его коллегами жмется к другому парню, может быть только сценарий, где он в итоге получает пяткой в глаз от объекта своей привязанности. L, быть может, и не воспринимает концепцию личного пространства, но ему так же неведомы правила приличия, и он не почувствует вины, намеренно поставив Лайта в неловкое положение. 

Лайт знает, что такое бесконечная усталость, когда тело работает на автопилоте, а мозг постепенно отключается от хронической нехватки сна и, как всегда, во всем виноват L.

Иногда они разговаривают. Лайт лежит, раскинувшись на кровати, запутывая пальцы в клубке его волос, сминая рубашку, чувственно и низко, рисуя руками-губами узоры на его теле, бедрах, и ниже, ниже. Эта ночь проходит под знаменем горько-сладких поцелуев с привкусом чая и синтетического сахара, и мягких, деликатных прикосновений кончиками пальцев по нежной коже, и легкой дрожи, тяжелого дыхания, возбужденного румянца на щеках. А потом наступает утро, а он за всю ночь так ни разу и не смыкает глаз. И только несколько часов спустя, усталый, рассеянный, Лайт понимает, что тортик и неловкие улыбки — в честь дня его рождения. Ему не нравится вся эта суета, и через пару часов они вдвоем просто сбегают, хлопают дверью, съезжают на пол, переплетаясь руками-ногами, целуются медленно, мокро и жадно. 

\- Пожалуйста? — шепчет он ему в губы, безуспешно пытаясь отдышаться. Это не просьба и не мольба, это просто слово, гарантия успешных переговоров. Ответная улыбка на лице L восхитительно опасна. 

На следующий день они стирают запись с камер наблюдения и никогда больше не поднимают эту тему в разговоре, но, глядя на завитки темных волос у основания бледного горла и плавную линию шеи, Лайт все равно вспоминает.

Как-то раз, закопавшись в бесчисленных стопках с файлами, бумагами, обрывками блокнотных листов и письмами, он задумчиво хмурится, а потом поднимает взгляд и тянется к теплу, и аккуратно берет L за подбородок, приближая к себе. 

\- Мне понравилось, — говорит он тихо, шепотом, чтобы больше никто не услышал, а потом целует его в щеку. И поцелуй этот сладок, как Миса, и полон той же нездоровой одержимостью. - Спасибо.

L дергает уголком губ в намеке на улыбку. 

\- Лайт-кун кого угодно очарует.

Лайт недовольно хмурится. 

\- Ты ведь на самом деле думаешь, что я серийный убийца с манией величия, — подчеркивает он. — И что под мое обаяние попадают только полные идиоты. 

_А ты не идиот_ , не говорит он вслух. _Но ты все равно неправ._

\- Верно, — кивает L, встречаясь с ним безмятежным взглядом, и подносит осторожно захваченную за самый краешек чашку горячего чая к губам. - Серийные убийцы тоже могут быть очаровательны.

Лайт изо всех сил подавляет желание издевательски рассмеяться над абсурдностью этой фразы и провожает глазами девятый по счету сахарный кубик на верную смерть. В конце концов, Лайт не выдерживает и, смахивая папки с файлами в сторону, перегибается через столик и целует его в губы, аккуратно и мягко, шепча "придурок" между одним прикосновением и другим.

\- Верно, — снова с готовностью соглашается L. - Такой же, как и ты.

Лайт фыркает, устраиваясь на новом месте поудобнее и вполне намеренно впиваясь локтем ему в почку. 

\- Вот же глупость какая. Я хочу, — выдыхает он тихо, с непонятной обидой в голосе. - Это, между прочим, не самое приятное чувство. Скажи, ты ведь все так и спланировал?

\- Подозревал и предполагал, но не планировал. - Его обвивают бледные руки; тонкие пальцы скользят по чувствительной коже запястья. - Вероятность того, что тебе будет интересней доказать мне свое превосходство в интеллектуальном плане, а не в физическом, была восемьдесят три процента. Надеюсь, хоть это не изменилось?

\- Конечно, нет, я все так же хочу победить, — отвечает он твердо, прекрасно зная, что без этой цели они оба будут разбиты. - Хочу доказать, что я прав, а ты — ошибаешься.

\- А чем ты хочешь заняться после, Лайт-кун? - Кончики пальцев у L покрыты мозолями, они полосуют вены на его коже, с каждым движением пробираясь ближе к сердцу. Что это, откровенная угроза или неловкая, неправильная нежность? - Вернешься в школу, поступишь в полицию?

Лайт хмыкает. 

\- Зачем задавать вопрос, если и так уже знаешь на него ответ? 

_Мы оба понимаем, что у нас нет будущего — так во что мы играем на этот раз?_

\- И все равно, ответь.

\- Зачем?

L целует его, глубоко и медленно, и жадно, не отпуская до тех пор, пока Лайт не распластан на спинке кресла, и руки запутаны в его волосах, и мятая одежда, и мягкие, ритмичные толчки, и чье-то колено между ног. Лайт выгибается сильнее, бесстыже наслаждаясь пульсацией и теплом, и еле-слышными стонами, и прижимается ближе. 

\- Я уеду с тобой, — выводит Лайт губами на его шее, — и ты меня возьмешь, потому что я полезный и просто тебе нравлюсь.

\- Хмм, — скептически тянет L, и Лайт его снова целует, мокро и сладко.

\- Но ведь это правда, — шепчет он. - Мы просто обязаны выиграть, ведь вместе мы почти совершенны.

\- Ты бредишь совершенством, — горячее дыхание L обжигает ему кожу. - Но я сломаю твою мечту, Кира, чего бы мне это не стоило. 

Он закрывает глаза и проводит ладонями по его спине, поднимая рубашку, впиваясь пальцами в бледную, бледную кожу. 

\- Совершенства не бывает, — лжет Лайт в ответ. - Мы оба это знаем, и я не Кира.

\- Но ты хочешь им быть, — говорит L, отодвигаясь назад, и пару бесконечных секунд аккуратно, звено за звеном, обматывает цепью их переплетенные пальцы.

Лайт неглубоко вздыхает, позволяя L творить с цепью все, что тому вздумается. 

\- Я хочу улучшить мир, но не стану ради этого убивать… какая бы сила у Киры ни была… я не стал бы… 

_Не стал бы_ , думает он, прекрасно понимая, что это лишь наполовину правда. 

\- Больше нет, — шепчет L, и если закрыть глаза, то можно представить, что эти странные нотки в его голосе — нежность. Лайт тянет его вниз, затыкая все протесты поцелуем.

\- Человечество прогнило насквозь, — сообщает Лайт, когда снова может дышать. - Даже с Кирой, они все равно убивают, все равно воруют, все равно насилуют… Если бы только был другой путь уничтожить преступность…

\- Это никогда не изменится, — говорит ему L. - Ничто никогда не меняется.

Еще один шаг, еще один поворот, еще одно «па» в их нескончаемом танце, и это правда, потому что, даже если они не умрут сегодня, то они, скорее всего, умрут завтра, или через неделю, все так же танцуя. Это не любовь, но ему нравятся поцелуи, ласки, секс, и внимание, даже если каждое прикосновение в действительности — лишь попытка выбить признание, а каждый его поцелуй в ответ — это встречный ход с подтекстом "я невиновен это не я не делал не стал бы ты ошибаешься", и легкая сладость верхнего слоя едва прикрывает гнилое нутро.

Это самая захватывающая на свете игра, и Лайт никогда раньше не ощущал себя таким живым. Наверное, так чувствуют себя пьяные, или глупые, или влюбленные, но им обоим плевать на любовь, а физическое влечение и нездоровое любопытство объединяются в то, что никогда не было и никогда не станет романом.


	8. Фарфор

Из них всех Миса самая внимательная и понимает намного больше других. Она хмурится, обиженно дует губы, раздраженно шипит, и липнет, и сердится, и огрызается, но никогда не упрекает Лайта, что бы тот ни сделал. Временами ему кажется, что он должен чувствовать себя хоть немного виноватым. Но Лайт никогда не умел сочувствовать, так что загадочное слово "вина" так и остается для него пустым звуком. Иногда он задается вопросом — зачем они все это делают, зачем пытаются спасти тупое бесполезное стадо. И уверенность в том, что все его старания имеют хоть какое-то значение придает только звон китайского сервиза, да брызги теплого чая, да тихое дыхание жизни в мире, затуманенном несбыточными снами, страхом, предвкушением и неизбежностью.

\- Жизнь притерпелся ложечкой цедить я, — цитирует он одним унылым дождливым вечером, задумчиво разглядывая монстроподобный тортик поверх стопок с отчетами. Тортик этот — мечта диабетика и самый страшный ночной кошмар профессиональной модели. Тортик медленно истекает кремом и сгущенкой, а отец обменивается взволнованными взглядами с Айзавой.

Несколько долгих минут Лайт лениво играет с мыслью, что это L сделал его таким бессердечным ублюдком, разрушив маску идеального сына и лучшего студента страны. Но идеалы современного общества уже давно перестали быть ему привлекательны — _"стадо"_ , шепчет внутри что-то темное, мягкое и опасное, и Лайт безжалостно давит эту мысль, прежде чем она успеет окончательно сформироваться — и чем сильнее он отдаляется от общества, тем меньше оно его волнует. _Они не такие, как я, а я не такой, как они._

\- «В мире дев морских», — соглашается L, кидая быстрый взгляд на бушующий яростный шторм за окном.

\- …Я не могу представить на Мисе водоросли, — усмехается Лайт, переходя на английский. - А уж обсуждать с ней Микеланджело — вообще абсурд.

L проводит пальцем по губам, стирая с них легкую улыбку. 

\- А я могу.

Лайт в приступе неожиданного ребячества кидается в него пончиком, но L его ловко ловит кончиками пальцев и вопросительно изгибает бровь. 

\- Хватит уже пускать слюни на мою девушку, Рюузаки.

\- Это всего лишь предположение, Лайт-кун. Миса-Миса очень гордится своим профессионализмом, вполне возможно, что она знакома с одной из его самых знаменитых работ.

Этим вечером Лайт около часа за ней наблюдает - черное на красном и яркие, яркие волосы. Она листает глянцевый журнал и теребит ошейник с тяжелым крестом — но кто из них кто, Миса-Миса-Киро-Миса, и в его пальцах прописалась мелкая дрожь, потому что бесконечные наслоения лжи громоздятся на лжи, и на лжи, и снова на лжи, и где-то глубоко внутри Лайт четко знает, что это его вина, но это не может быть правдой, потому что, не будь мир таким отвратительным местом, он бы не стал… И мысль уходит, утекает сквозь сети из шелка и удушающей тьмы.

Лайт просыпается в безмолвное, глубоководное утро и долго смотрит на своего соседа по кровати, что свернулся под боком, мятый и взъерошенный. Холодное солнце сочится сквозь шторы, лаская неестественно-бледное горло, и Лайта оглушает осознание того, что L — Рюузаки — кажется сейчас совсем человеком.

Он ошеломленно выдыхает, не отводя взгляда, пытаясь привести в порядок бессвязную путаницу мыслей. 

\- Черт подери.

А потом осторожно укладывается рядом, обнимает его за талию и _он слишком худой неужели это я виноват это я или это он или это мы?_ И просто лежит так около часа, потому что L скоро умрет. Его добьет либо расследование, либо сам Лайт — _мы сделали это мы делаем это даже если его поймают мы бежим слишком быстро и единственный способ остановиться это…_ И впервые смерть — это больше, чем естественный исход неизлечимой болезни по имени жизнь, больше, чем смутный шепот неизведанного или ежедневная жестокая реальность. Это трагедия, и Лайт знает, что потом времени достойно оплакать потерю уже не будет.

\- Я не стану тебя оплакивать, — шепчет ему L несколько дней спустя. Мир залит до краев, переполнен солнечным светом, и в этом буйстве бешеных красок L блекнет, а тени под его глазами кажутся глубже. - Я не стану тебя оплакивать, так что не грусти.

\- Я прекрасно понимаю, что это неизбежно, но все равно не могу… взять и перестать чувствовать, — Лайт отводит глаза, ощущая себя полным идиотом и смутно стыдясь своей неспособности выразиться искренне тот единственный раз, когда это действительно важно. - Как ты можешь…?

Пальцы в его волосах, они скользят по его щеке, касаются губ, и, даже если это слабость, он все равно тянется вслед за ними. 

\- Какой же ты идеалист, — упрекает L мягко, но слова его жалят, — Если тебе от этого станет легче, то ты умрешь по моей вине.

Лайт с трудом проглатывает тяжелый холодный комок, даже не пытаясь растягивать губы в фальшивых улыбках, потому что сейчас они только вдвоем, и он серьезен, как никогда, и… 

\- Я рад, — сдавленно, тихо, немного печально и очень честно. - А… ты?

\- Я от Киры меньшего и не жду, — отвечает L, и Лайт его бьет, бьет со всей дури, с размаху по почкам. В этот момент Лайт ненавидит страшной, черной ненавистью ту часть себя, которая тайно ликует _да_ и _мой_ и _я убью тебя первым, ублюдок_ и _смеется и смеется и смеется_. Становится ли всему виной его отвращение к самому себе или же его отвращение к L, но в результате Лайт проигрывает драку кофейному столику. Его запястье растянуто, пол усеян осколками, и совершенно бесполезный детектив потирает свои собственные синяки на другой стороне цепи.

\- Мы должны умереть друг у друга в объятиях, — мечтательно заявляет Лайт через какое-то время. - Ты, я и Миса, в одной куче, а остальные пусть потом за нами разгребают. 

\- Как безответственно и мелодраматично, — хладнокровно комментирует L.

\- Но тебе это нравится, - иронично хмыкает он и получает в ответ легкую, едва заметную улыбку.


	9. Лжец

Как-то раз, в ночь полной луны и ледяного, жестокого ветра они решают сходить на крышу, и вокруг - только небо, сталь и бетон, а дыхание вырывается с паром. Лайт под толстым свитером дрожит крупной дрожью, наблюдая, как L скручивается в свою любимую позу у самого края, и размышляет над тем, что в призрачном свете луны тот как никогда похож на страшный сон или бледную смерть. Лайт повинуется импульсу, подходит ближе, вплотную, хватает за плечи, прижимает к себе со всей силы, зарывается носом в холодную шею, лишь бы удостовериться наверняка, что это не игра его воображения, что он теплый, настоящий и живой.

 _Не уходи не уходи не уходи не уходи без меня._ Он нелогичен. Он нерационален. Он жалок. И, тем не менее… _Скажи, ты когда-нибудь чувствовал себя таким же одиноким?_

Заледеневшие пальцы оттягивают ему воротник, пробираются к шее, сжимают все сильнее и сильнее, ровно настолько, чтобы удержать, не придушив. 

\- Зачем ты это сделал? — шепчет Лайт ему куда-то в висок. - Для чего…? 

Мир лежит у их ног, он залит неоновым светом, невообразимо красив и бесконечно далек, и очень просто забыть о том, что он реален. Но, что самое страшное — этот мир переполнен людьми, совсем непохожими на них. _"Стадо"_ , - шепчет ветер на разные голоса, и Лайт снова прячет неприятную дрожь под фальшивой улыбкой и тихо ненавидит свое жадное любопытство, потому что после него остается кислый привкус гнили на языке.

\- Я сделал это, — отвечает L задумчиво, — для себя.

Лайт в ответ прижимает его к себе крепче, потому что это не ложь, и слова теряют свой смысл, ведь...

\- Думаешь, я виноват? — выводит Лайт сухими губами на его холодной шее.

\- …Спасение мира — дело бесполезное и неразумное, — отвечает L мягко, вдумчиво. - Ты еще слишком молод, чтобы понять.

\- …Все я прекрасно понимаю, — отвечает Лайт на автомате и тут же морщится, вспоминая, на какие крайности способен L пойти в погоне за так называемой справедливостью, и это не перестанет быть эгоизмом, если просто повесить сверху табличку с надписью "правосудие". Милая, сладкая Миса, скованная ремнями и ослепленная; холодная тяжесть наручников на его собственном запястье и оглушительный стук сердца в ушах; и если зажмурить глаза покрепче, то слишком легко вспоминается то место, и всепоглощающая скука, и медленное гниение. Каменная ловушка для крика, который никто не услышит. Пытка ли это разорвала его память на лоскутки, разбила на великое множество неровных осколков, или он сам виноват…?

 _Линд Л. Тайлор мертв_ , думает Лайт, удивляясь собственному равнодушию.

\- Ты хочешь понять, — говорит ему L, — но не можешь. Кира такой же — настоящий, первый Кира, а не эта жалкая подделка, которую мы сейчас выслеживаем.

\- "Настоящий" Кира, да? — хмыкает Лайт, усаживаясь рядом, обнимая его одной рукой, чтобы было на кого опереться, и опора эта могла бы быть надежней, не являйся они теми, кто они есть. - Это я, что ли?

\- Ну а кто же еще? — приходит уверенный ответ, и он закрывает глаза, утыкается в чужое плечо и просто дышит; вдох-выдох, блаженная пустота в голове и легкий запах мыла вперемешку с ароматом вишневого тортика.

\- Я понимаю, — выдавливает из себя Лайт еле слышно, и он не уверен, правда ли это или же очень удобный самообман. - Но вместе мы все равно можем стать чем-то б _о_ льшим.

\- Люди — это стадо, — мягко говорит ему L, но в его устах эта идея перестает быть такой ужасной. - Они глупы и легко поддаются на провокации, но их невозможно надолго запугать.

\- …Ну, пока что эта тактика работает весьма успешно, — шепчет Лайт, не открывая глаз, потому что ночной город, безусловно, красив, но он так же несовершенен, полон предательства и лжи, а это не то, что он хочет сейчас видеть. Слепые среди слепых, и олицетворение Правосудия тихо дышит в его руках. Утопии не бывает, но ее можно создать, только бы L попытался его понять. - Уровень преступности падает по всему миру…

\- Тиран есть тиран, как его ни назови, — в голосе L прорезаются стальные нотки. - И мы оба из уроков истории знаем, чем это обычно заканчивается.

На них опускаются долгие минуты тяжелой, вязкой тишины, и Лайт внезапно чувствует себя совсем еще ребенком, который ничего не знает о мире за дверью комнаты, и на двери замок, а в комнате вместе с ним заперто сумасшествие с пустыми темными глазами и бледной, бледной кожей. 

\- Ты собираешься убить короля, — растерянно шепчет он, и призрачный вес украденной короны камнем тянет его на дно. 

_Ты собираешься убить меня, не так ли?_

\- Я собираюсь убить демона, — говорит ему L уверенно. - Глупую тварь, развращенную собственной силой.

\- Анархист, — хмыкает Лайт, но его ответ теряется в оглушительном свисте ветра и шуме крови в ушах.

\- Людей нельзя к чему-либо принуждать, — говорит ему L, — иначе они тебя возненавидят.

 _Двуличная скотина_ , думает Лайт и улыбается. 

\- Айзава.

\- Именно. Сам подумай, зачем мне кто-то, кто не может следовать моим приказам, — презрительно тянет L, но на губах его играет усмешка. 

\- Тиран, — выдыхает Лайт с шутливым осуждением в голосе, прекрасно понимая, что дай ему шанс — и он станет таким же, даже хуже, потому что он умеет уговаривать и прогибаться, в то время как L предпочитает не тратить время на тех, кто в общем сценарии важных ролей не играет.

\- И королевство мое вооот такой высоты, — соглашается L, склоняет голову и целует его холодными губами.

_И как только ты еще жив с такой философией, ммм?_

Лайт прячет улыбку, представляя себе, как он однажды собьет короля с его трона. С такой высоты лететь вниз будет долго и страшно и весьма одиноко, так что если сверженный король решит утащить его вслед за собой, Лайт не станет особо сопротивляться.

В конце концов, они оба чересчур хороши для этого прогнившего мира.


	10. Пропасть

Когда Тетрадь Смерти вновь попадает ему в руки, Лайт кричит страшно, беззвучно, и закрывает глаза, потому что ветер яростно дует ему в лицо, а память не менее яростно рвет на клочки его бывшее "я"...

Он медленно поворачивает голову и встречается c L взглядом, и пальцы его замирают в нескольких сантиметрах от наручных часов с секретом внутри; и он не может этого сделать, потому что L смотрит, потому что L _знает_...

\- …Черт тебя задери, — ругается он сквозь зубы, потому что все должно было быть совсем не так. 

_Мы оба оказались правы и теперь мы оба умрем._

Лайт опускает Тетрадь на колени, легко улыбается и тянется к нему, как будто произошло что-то хорошее, как будто они победили, и L позволяет. Он утыкается детективу в плечо и делает медленный вдох, закрывает глаза и на несколько долгих секунд перестает существовать, потому что эта игра в несуществующие отношения вызывает у него тошноту, потому что он больше не знает, как поступить с обрывком Тетради, что прожигает запястье.

_Я не люблю тебя и ты не любишь меня, и я не хочу тебя убивать, и я хочу держать тебя в своих объятьях пока ты умираешь, и Мису необходимо защитить, и мир необходимо спасти, и тебе необходимо умереть скоро, совсем скоро, и я тоже не стану тебя оплакивать, не стану, не стану, не стану._

Нужно сделать выбор, но он и так его сделал давным-давно. Уже ничего нельзя остановить, слишком многое зависит от его свободы, от того, что умрет L, а в живых останется Миса.

 _Это нечестно_ , размышляет Лайт, _я думал, что сильнее_ , и это грустно, и отвратительно, и жалко, но часть него захлебывается отчаянным криком — _нетнетнетянехочуегоотпускатьянехочучтобыонумер-янехочу-онмой!янехочуонумретиоставитменяодного!_ — та часть, которой он жил эти последние несколько месяцев. Но если он даст выиграть L, то умрет вместо него, и красивая мечта о совершенном мире будет разрушена на полпути.

Лайт поднимает голову и целует его, глубоко, жадно. Тетрадь Смерти плотно зажата между ними двумя, где-то внизу отец с остальной командой берет под арест Хигучи, Ватари поднимает их вертолет, и уже слишком поздно, ему нужно срочно придумать новый план, спасти ситуацию и выручить Мису, но все, о чем Лайт способен думать сейчас, это то, что он не хочет его отпускать.

 _Стоит ли оно того?_ \- размышляет он, вспоминая обо всех идиотах внизу, о девушке, которая ждет их обоих, и о будущем, полном славы, успеха и опустошающей скуки, что будет тянуться годами, десятилетиями - до самой смерти.

Лайт соскальзывает с сиденья и бесцеремонно усаживается у L на коленях, запускает пальцы в темные волосы и целует его снова, мокро, жадно, чувственно и отчаянно, потому что времени совсем не осталось. _"Ради тебя я добьюсь успеха"_ , - шепчет он ему в губы, - _"ты мой лучший, единственный друг, ради тебя я добьюсь успеха — стану несокрушим, только ты и я, и мой новый мир, и все будет просто потрясающе…"_

Лайт не умеет плакать. Вместо этого он со всей силы прижимает к себе L; и он впервые за свою жизнь не знает, что делать, не знает, как одновременно спасти и мир и свою самую большую, самую сладкую ошибку. Если он признается во всем сейчас, то, возможно, L и Миса будут жить, но Лайт умрет, а он не хочет умирать, он не хочет умирать, у него есть целый мир, который нуждается в спасении, но они же все идиоты, они никогда не узнают, никогда не поймут, и почему бог должен жертвовать единственной ценностью, которую смогло родить это насквозь прогнившее общество...

Тонкие пальцы поднимают его за подбородок. Рев вертолета заглушает слова, но L одними губами выводит "Кира", и Лайт кривится в фальшивой, усталой улыбке, отрицательно качает головой, продолжая игру, с каждым шагом запутываясь все больше в паутине собственной лжи и, возможно, этот холодный комок стоит у него в горле, потому что очень скоро кто-то из них обязательно умрет. Совсем недавно ему было наплевать на жертвы — но это тоже ложь, теперь Лайт помнит ту ночь, одну из первых; его трясло и рвало кровью, а шинигами за его плечом смеялся особенно громко — ему наплевать на других людей, а преступники — это преступники, но он перешел от ненависти к чему-то-другому слишком быстро и слишком сильно, и впервые у него нет плана на ближайшие десяток поворотов игры, и Лайт больше не знает, кто он такой на самом деле.

 _"Я тебя ненавижу за то, что ты со мной сотворил"_ , - шепчет он ему в шею, сухими губами по нежной коже. - _"Я ненавижу себя за то, что позволил этому произойти, и я ненавижу Мису, потому что из-за нее все это необходимо, и я ненавижу всех остальных, потому что они идиоты, и теперь я должен убить тебя, я должен убить тебя, я должен — какого черта, ничего я никому не должен!"_

Глупые, глупые дети, и мир без него потерян и пуст. Лайт устал танцевать, и L не менее жадный — если он упадет, L ни за что не отпустит. Теперь единственное, что остается сделать — это вырваться из клетки, которую он построил для самого себя.

Лайт всегда был эгоистичным ребенком.

\- Ты был прав, — шепчет он ему в ухо вместо очередной удобной лжи, шепчет ласково, нежно, будто делится страшной тайной, будто он разочарован в самом себе, но только не в Кире, никогда не в Кире, потому что Кира всегда и во всем останется прав. _Если я сдамся сам, то это не проигрыш._ \- Все это время ты был прав.

L делает медленный глубокий вдох, а потом притягивает Лайта к себе впервые за сегодняшний вечер, обхватывает его руками, съезжает по спинке сиденья вниз, и они оба распластаны, руки-ноги-волосы перемешаны. Лайт утыкается ему в грудь и прикусывает язык, сильно, еще сильней, до крови, в память о новом мире, который уже никогда не родится. Лайт играет ва-банк, ставит на кон все, что только можно поставить, сглатывая кислое послевкусие невозможного выбора, который теперь будет делать не он, и L все равно никогда, никогда его не победит.

\- Я выиграл, — шепчет он куда-то ему в рубашку, впиваясь пальцами в ткань, оставляя красные полосы на коже. 

_Теперь сделай так, чтобы я об этом не пожалел._

Лайт прижимает ухо к груди и слушает, как бьется чужое сердце.


	11. Крушение

\- Миса, — шепчет Лайт ему в плечо, не открывая глаз, и ожидание неизбежного холодными тяжелыми кольцами сдавливает дыхание. - Нам нужно как можно скорее добраться до Мисы.

Свист ветра в ушах и шум мотора заглушают слова, но он выводит их у него на ладони, методично, упорно, буква за буквой, и L замирает, а потом одним ловким движением заводит ему руки за спину и прижимает к спинке сиденья. Он держит его крепко, и это неприятно, даже немножко страшно, но теперь Лайт точно не сможет предать, не поддастся соблазну простого пути, и обрывок Тетради в наручных часах так и останется пуст. Он сопротивляется слегка, для виду, тестируя воды, но L усиливает хватку, больно сжимая запястья, и лишь потом отпускает.

Лайт заглядывает ему в глаза и остается доволен увиденной тьмой, доверием и молчаливым предупреждением, а потом обвивает его руками, притягивая ближе, плотнее, соскальзывая хитрыми пальцами под рубашку, пробираясь под ремень к нежной чувствительной коже. Ответная ласка соединяет в себе опасную нежность и обещание боли, и Лайт улыбается в предвкушении. _Значит, вот какая у нас теперь будет игра?_ Ему хочется смеяться и красть поцелуи, и рвать глотки, но чувство глубокого удовлетворения исчезает бесследно, стоит вспомнить о Рем, которая только и ждет единственно правильного момента, чтобы сделать свой завершающий ход.

Радио на заднем плане гудит смесью голосов, кто-то с кем-то спорит, кричит, что-то требует, о чем-то просит, но Лайт лишь тихо улыбается своему новому знанию, потому что вся эта полная паники драма внизу — просто фарс, картонные декорации, за которыми скрывается настоящее действие. Он вдыхает резкий и чистый аромат чужой кожи, покрывая мокрыми, жадными поцелуями шею, и L рассеянно выводит _КираКираКираКира_ по изгибам его спины.

 _В конце концов, здесь и сейчас есть только мы_ , размышляет отвлеченно Лайт, и город где-то далеко внизу расцветает в лучах восходящего солнца, и мир утопает в огне.

***

Они ведут переговоры легкими касаниями и быстрыми взглядами, выбираясь из вертолета мимо Ватари; двери хлопают с громким стуком и Тетрадь Смерти висит между ними, словно дамоклов меч. Лайт надеется, что она не выскользнет из его подрагивающих пальцев на пол в самый неподходящий момент, потому что тогда это будет уже не танец, а тотальное уничтожение.

Наконец, он закрывает глаза, делает глубокий вздох и произносит громко и четко: 

\- Я признаюсь во всем ради ее свободы. 

Лайту не нужно видеть реакцию L, он и так знает, что тот склонил сейчас голову на птичий манер и смотрит внимательно, пытливо. 

\- Почему?

Он сжимает свободную от наручников руку в кулак сильно, еще сильнее; ногти впиваются в ладонь до крови и боль очищает разум, приводит мысли в фокус. 

\- Потому что я хочу, чтобы мы с тобой остались живы.

Они оба в этот момент думают о Рем. И это молчаливое понимание приносит настоящее облегчение, потому что если бы L сейчас потребовал объяснений, то Лайт, скорее всего, убил бы его голыми руками за то, что разочаровал, за то, что в реальности оказался не так безупречен, как казалось.

Ведь убил бы?

\- Это хорошая цель, — отвечает L мягко, окидывая равнодушным взглядом его сжатую руку, с которой капля за каплей падают жирные кляксы крови на мраморный пол.

***

Когда дело доходит до Мисы, никаких сомнений и запасных путей не существует, она все равно все сделает по-своему, вне зависимости от того, чего хотят все остальные — но она любит Лайта, и только он может с ней договориться, и, возможно, она послушает.

Миса готова на многое, особенно когда Лайт делает вид, что она ему необходима.

Они врываются в комнату, где команда ее оставила в своей погоне за ложным Кирой, и сталкиваются с ней, падают на диван, переплетаются руками-ногами, прижимают к себе ближе. Миса — единственная, кто сейчас может их спасти, и Лайт утыкается носом ей в шею, шепчет потерянно: "МисаМисаМиса, все пошло не так", - она шумно выдыхает, впивается пальцами ему в волосы, и он знает что она знает что они знают. Ее когти оставляют на коже следы, а сердце стучит оглушительно громко.

\- …Не так? - Ее взгляд скользит выше, и дыхание у Лайта в груди замирает, но Миса только округляет свой ротик в деликатное "о". L за его спиной ощутимо напрягается, в его темных глазах проскальзывает что-то мягкое и страшное, что-то о силе и скорости, и они все знают — у него нет никаких моральных предубеждений насчет жестокости по отношению к женщинам.

Лайт уверен, что в этот момент они втроем думают об одном и том же — о том, сколько мгновений понадобится L, чтобы ее убить, стремительно и беззвучно.

Он все еще прикован к нему наручниками и потому не может просто ее обнять и попросить о молчании, но Миса вместо адреналина и паники замирает, как кролик под взглядом удава, и закусывает губу своими маленькими белыми зубками. 

\- …Что от меня требуется? — шепчет она, и Лайт облегченно вздыхает, потому что теперь он точно всех спасет.

\- Просто скажи Рем, что ты в безопасности. Теперь все будет хорошо. Все будет просто замечательно. - Это мантра, упражнение по самовнушению, обещание, надежда и ложь, но это лучше, чем смерть, лучше, чем сон, лучше, чем человечность и хорошие намерения, и все между ними.

Она наклоняется ближе. Пряди мягких светлых волос щекочут ему шею, теплые, знакомые и хрупкие, хрупкие, хрупкие — разрушая доверие, разрушаешь и жизни, а их линии жизни переплетены настолько плотно, что того и гляди лопнут от напряжения. 

\- Я знаю его имя, — шепчет Миса ему в шею, — но я не хочу его убивать.

Лайту хочется смеяться и кричать, и танцевать, потому что это такой _идиотизм_ , и если бы она сказала ему раньше, то ничего этого бы не случилось, он стал бы богом нового мира, а теперь, теперь…

 _Что я наделал?_

\- Я все испортил, — признается он шепотом, потому что закрывать глаза на собственную слабость просто глупо, потому что она заслужила правду, потому что жизни у нее в запасе осталось совсем немного, и это Миса сама так решила. Лайт не чувствует вины, но он знает, каково это — хотеть до потери сознания, хотеть до кровавой пелены перед глазами, хотеть до безумия, и все равно ничего не...

\- …Твоя мечта. 

Она замолкает и переводит взгляд с Лайта на L, который за ними просто наблюдает, собранный, равнодушный, невообразимо далекий, потому что из них троих он единственный, кто никогда не — но это тоже неправда; дважды приговоренный к смерти преступник на национальном телевидении и ни капли раскаяния в искаженном голосе существа под кодовым именем L. Это не убийство по учебнику, нет, но что хуже — оправданная пытка или праведная смерть во имя лучшего будущего?

 _…Пожалуйста, пусть хоть что-то в тебе будет настоящим, прошу тебя, прошу, прошу, скажи, мой новый мир умирает…_ Но это глупо, и Лайт уже давно не ребенок, и это его последняя, смертельная ошибка, потому что, в самом деле, что за бог позволит с собой такое сотворить?

_Ошибка, просчет, ложь, ложь, ложь, и лезвие ножа у самого горла, но он такой красивый, такой красивый, почему мне так сложно его убить?_

Миса усиливает хватку, сжимает пальцы у него на плече, возвращает Лайта в _здесь и сейчас_ из бесконечных просторов _может быть_ , говорит ему мягко, упрямо, облегченно: 

\- Так мы будем счастливее.

\- Думаешь? — немного растерянно шепчет он в ответ, уже успев пожалеть о скоропостижно принятом решении. И, возможно, окажись у него сейчас в руках карандаш или ручка, или, хотя бы, игла, все повернулось бы совсем по-другому, и новый мир был бы спасен, возможно, возможно, возможно — Лайт этого одновременно и хочет, и нет, и L все еще _здесь_ , молчаливый, бесстрастный...

Миса ему улыбается - мягко и ласково. 

\- Я не скажу тебе его имени, — говорит она просто, и L все так же невозмутим. - Я сделаю нас счастливыми, всех троих, даже если нас это уничтожит.

\- Скорее всего, так и будет, — предупреждает Лайт, но она только улыбается шире; приторная сладость, горечь и мед, и медленно действующий яд на губах.

\- Я не боюсь смерти, — говорит Миса, обнимая их обоих, прижимая к себе, и смеется теплым, радостным, детским смехом. Она, наверное, самая сильная из них троих, потому что она одна не боится правды.

Это мягкие, сладкие, удушающие объятия. Они обречены на жизнь, и Лайт вздыхает, позволяет себе расслабиться, потому что Миса и L совсем рядом, и все, что осталось — это попытаться выжить, хватаясь друг за друга, и если мир вокруг них будет гореть, они не заметят.

 _"С высоты Олимпа"_ , - думает он мечтательно, - _"падать с высоты Олимпа очень долго"._

В наступившей тишине все, что Лайт слышит — это шум адреналиновой крови в ушах, и стискивает Тетрадь крепче, но стоит его пальцам коснуться запястья L, как он снова расслаблен и пуст; закрывает глаза и выпускает усталый вздох. Плевать на людей и на мир, все самое важное, самое ценное — уже у него в руках. Кира останется жив в сердцах своих последователей, и фанатики продолжат его дело. Все будет не так уж и хорошо, но и не так уж и плохо — в конце концов, человеческую натуру изменить невозможно, но прямо сейчас Лайт устал и сильнее всего хочет просто заснуть. Жизнь за жизнь, зуб за зуб, и он не знает, когда его крестовый поход превратился в вендетту.

Лайт медленно тонет, переплетаясь с ними двумя руками, ногами, одеждой, и видит ленивые сны, в которых он яростно рвет L глотку зубами. Иллюзорная кровь его слаще вина, слаще Мисы, и когда Лайт снова открывает глаза, то она лежит сверху с заведенными за спину руками и мягкой грудью; порнографическая мечта гормональных подростков. Его голова лежит у L на коленях, холодная сталь натирает запястье, и чьи-то пальцы запутаны в его волосах.

\- Ты будешь безумно красив, умирая, — сонно шепчет ему Лайт. - Ты ведь знаешь это, да?

L улыбается ласковой, тайной, страшной улыбкой, наклоняется ближе, прикасаясь губами и кожей, сверху вниз. 

\- Ты перед смертью будешь кричать от боли, — шепчет он в ответ, и Лайт закрывает глаза, упиваясь волнующей дрожью.

\- Больной ублюдок, — выдыхает он, и L смеется, мягко, глубоко и опасно.

\- Одержимый маньяк, — отвечает L, и в этот момент он невообразимо красив.

\- Я бог, — возражает ему Лайт, лениво потягиваясь и подставляя губы для поцелуя.

\- Ты психопат, — соглашается L, и Лайт улыбается; его любимый еретик, его восхитительный Иуда. 

_Ты единственный, кто меня видит._

\- И кем же тогда это делает тебя? — спрашивает он, ласково потираясь носом о чужую щеку; неестественно-нежное прикосновение одного лжеца к другому. Это ничего не меняет. Это меняет все, и Лайт чувствует биение его сердца в своих жилах, крадет его дыхание в свои легкие, свивается вокруг него кольцами. Сладкая смерть поет колыбельную у него в ушах, своими бледными, обманчиво-хрупкими пальцами касаясь его волос, проводя по щеке и сжимаясь тисками у горла.

Удушье. L никогда не скрывал этот невинный фетиш. 

\- Ммм, действительно, кем?

Лайт смеется.


	12. Распутывая

У шинигами слишком бледная кожа, слишком длинные руки и только один глаз, но Лайт равнодушно выдерживает ее взгляд, старательно игнорируя L и то, как он выдирает из Тетради куски, и — _уж не изолента ли у него в руках!?_

\- Рем! — зовет Миса радостно и кидается в объятья шинигами в вихре черного шелка и смеха. - Теперь все будет хорошо, слышишь?

Рем переводит взгляд с Мисы на Лайта, а после на L, и осязаемая враждебность затапливает комнату до краев, мешая дышать, пропитывает сам воздух дыханием смерти. У этой силы нет ни цели, ни направления, как у ядерной бомбы, которая того и гляди взорвется, сметая все на своем пути. Не удивительно, что Рюук им так восхищался, если это и есть ярость шинигами. Ни цели, ни изящества, ни направления — все это бессмысленно без русла человеческого мнения, и Лайт удивляется, как он мог этого когда-то бояться. Сила природы, игра Леди Случай, и некого винить; естественное бедствие, как землетрясение или потоп, не запятнанное глупыми человеческими сантиментами.

Лайт не поворачивается к L, когда слышит, как тот повторяет мягко, раз за разом: "теперь она в безопасности", - и закатывает ему рукав со странным хищным блеском в глазах. 

\- Лайт-кун выторговал ее свободу.

\- Миса всегда знала, что Лайт ее любит! — радостно кивает она, и Лайт прячет тяжелый вздох за ласковой улыбкой. К нему никогда уже не вернется его врожденная мягкость, так что маска оскорбленной невинности непривычно растягивает мышцы лица.

Рем внимательно смотрит на Мису, а потом переводит взгляд на него, но Лайт не отводит глаз, равнодушный, недвижимый; его сейчас гораздо сильнее волнует то, что L собрался приклеить к его руке обрывок Тетради изоляционной лентой, устав повсюду таскать за собой саму Тетрадь.

\- Почему? — требовательно спрашивает шинигами, пристально вглядываясь во что-то невидимое над его головой. Взгляд нечеловеческих глаз немного нервирует, особенно учитывая то, что над головой у людей традиционно светятся годы жизни, но это ничто, по сравнению с равнодушной пустотой в глазах у L.

Лайт неловко переминается с ноги на ногу, опускает глаза смущенно, словно его план был не так безупречен, как казалось сначала, словно Миса для него — нечто большее, чем просто разменная пешка. Это, может быть, и правда, а, может быть, и нет. В любом случае, свой путь Миса выбрала сама, и это делает ее по-настоящему сильной, сильней их двоих. 

\- …Я ей должен.

L фыркает себе под нос что-то, подозрительно напоминающее "совсем заврался", и с размаху пришлепывает ему к руке кусок Тетради вместе с изолентой. Отодрать ее теперь можно будет только вместе с несколькими слоями кожи и мяса и, судя по довольной улыбке, L уже предвкушает такую возможность. Иногда Лайт думает, что Миса была все-таки права: сколько бы раз он ни уклонялся от его поцелуев, сколько бы раз ни ставил работу перед сексом — L глубоко внутри определенно извращенец.

Миса поворачивается к Рем, складывает ладошки на груди и радостно улыбается, словно какой-то недоразвитый ангел или Мадонна, или человеческое олицетворение хирургического вмешательства ради спасения жизни смертельно больного пациента. 

\- Рюузаки слегка сумасшедший, — доверительно сообщает она, как будто все остальные тут совершенно нормальны, включая Рем. - Но это ничего, он нам и таким нравится!

Лайт думает о змее, которая сама себя кусает за хвост, и о лжи, настроенной на фундаменте из обмана, и о том, что они втроем переплетены в такой клубок, который никакой меч никогда не разрубит. Миса, их добровольный адвокат и защитник, замолкает и сжимает задумчиво губки — она, может быть, легкомысленная и надоедливая, но не глупая, уж точно не глупая. Сейчас Лайт согласен брать, что дают, не отворачивая нос от маленьких подарков судьбы - и это еще один признак его божественной мудрости. 

\- Миса очень расстроится, если он умрет, — говорит она медленно. - И Лайт тоже. А если Лайту будет плохо, то Мисе станет еще хуже.

Это, конечно, очень мило с ее стороны, но чересчур, и Лайт старательно держит свой рот на замке. Еще не хватало, чтобы Рем решила, что без Лайта Мисе будет куда лучше.

\- Ты ведь понимаешь, — тянет L, не обращая никакого внимания на ощутимое напряжение всех остальных; его внимание полностью поглощено исписанными страницами Тетрадью Смерти, — что нам придется рассказать обо всем твоему отцу и команде. - Он склоняет голову и растягивает губы в блаженной улыбке. - В отличие от меня, они и понятия не имеют, что ты Кира.

Лайт хмыкает, оглядывая Тетрадь с ощутимым неудовольствием. Ему не нравится, что до нее дотрагивалось столько людей. 

\- Из Хигучи подсадная утка, как из меня балерина. Тем более что без моего признания ты все равно ничего не сможешь доказать.

\- Смогу, — спокойно парирует L, — хоть это и будет не слишком приятно. Не надо толкать меня на крайности, Кира-кун. - В его голосе звучит откровенная издевка, и не контролируй Лайт себя так хорошо, то давно бы уже радостно вдолбил это симпатичное личико в ближайший косяк.

Вместо этого Лайт крепче сжимает челюсть и отворачивается к Мисе и шинигами. Миса ей что-то со смехом рассказывает, а Рем молчаливо слушает, оглядывая их всех с недоверием и плохо скрытой угрозой. 

\- Я пытаюсь нас всех спасти, — наконец, говорит Лайт тихо. - Вот увидишь, у меня все получится.

\- Это то, что ты себе говорил, подбирая Тетрадь в первый раз? — спрашивает L небрежно. - И как тебе не стыдно, Лайт Ягами.

***

В этом здании тюремные камеры есть и на верхних этажах, и на нижних, но они по какой-то причине останавливаются на лестничном пролете, вдали от камер слежения, от Мисы и от других детективов, все еще занятых разбором дела с участием Хигучи. L давным-давно поручил заняться этим Ватари, и Лайт немножечко горд тем, что он все еще опаснее тех двоих даже без глаз шинигами. На лестничной площадке тихо и спокойно, и Лайт чувствует странную безмятежность, съезжая на пол по стене, потому что сейчас они, по крайней мере, знают, кто есть кто.

Он делает медленный глубокий вдох и прикрывает глаза. Они только вдвоем, наконец-то, они только вдвоем. Его фатальная слабость смотрит на него темными глазами и кривит свои тонкие губы в победном оскале. 

\- Ты убьешь меня? — тихо спрашивает он. Будь я на его месте, что бы я сделал? Убийство это убийство это правосудие, думает он и не может сдержать издевательской улыбки — не такие уж мы и разные, ты и я, кто выиграл, тот и прав, и к черту мораль. Бог или Легенда?

L задумчиво закусывает палец, такой же скрученный, такой же безмолвный, такой же опасный, недвижимый, и кажется, что даже если мир вокруг него начнет рушиться, он останется неизменен. Лайт ненавидит его за это, хочет сорвать все его фальшивые лица, слой за слоем, лишь бы только убедиться, что где-то глубоко внутри L — точно такой же человек, как и все остальные, который точно так же обречен рано или поздно умереть. 

\- Если я ее заберу, ты поймешь, почему? — спрашивает L, без всякого почтения к божественному орудию поднимая Тетрадь Смерти двумя пальцами.

Лайт кидает взгляд на приклеенный изолентой к руке кусок Тетради. Это чистой воды идиотизм, но ведь он тоже поступает не очень умно, даже не пытаясь, скажем, скинуть детектива с лестницы и размозжить его голову о ближайший косяк, размазывая кровь и мозги по бетону. Лайт даже сейчас не совсем уверен, почему он этого не делает, но, по какой-то причине, мысль об убийстве L успела потерять всю свою привлекательность. В конце концов, все сводится к тому, что от живого L гораздо больше удовольствия, чем от мертвого. 

\- …Нет, если ты не отдерешь и этот кусок.

\- Хмм. - L раскрывает Тетрадь и начинает внимательно перечитывать список правил. В наступившей тишине Лайт считает биения своего сердца и слушает их дыхание, одно на двоих. Он странно спокоен, почти что счастлив, и только он сам обладает властью решать: благословение это, судьба, или проклятие. - Ты все еще жив, так что это правило фальшивое. Очень умно.

Лайт недовольно морщит нос. И как он только мог забыть, каким L может быть раздражающе упрямым перед лицом чего-то нового и интересного — слишком много времени они провели в ленивом безделье. Даже сейчас его воспоминания перемешаны, спутаны - загустевшие, тяжелые эмоции в паутине из отвратительной, беспомощной невинности. Кира всегда был прав и L всегда был его самым сильным отвлекающим фактором, воплощенной инъекцией чистого адреналина прямо в кровь. 

\- Ты так думаешь? Может, правила просто потеряли свою силу, поскольку я отказался от прав владения?

\- Тогда это тоже было бы указано в списке правил, — улыбается L, кидая Тетрадь Лайту на колени и низко посмеиваясь над его непонимающим взглядом. - Возьми. Убей кого-нибудь. Вот и узнаем правду, в зависимости от того, свалишься ли ты через тринадцать дней с сердечным приступом, или нет.

\- Ты совсем ненормальный? — очень спокойно и очень серьезно спрашивает Лайт, но внутри он доволен. Все так же жесток, так же красив, так же почти-идеален, так же почти, но все равно не бог. Их маленькая трусливая команда по расследованию никогда не согласится на такие методы, но когда это L прислушивался к их мнению? Когда он вообще прислушивался к кому-то еще, кроме себя? Лайт это знает, но он так же понимает и то, что сам он упивается вниманием детектива и сделает все, чтобы это внимание удержать на себе. Потому что он единственный, кто его достоин. - Отец убьет нас обоих, если ты это сделаешь.

\- Я могу достать тебе список преступников, приговоренных к смертной казни.

Это золотое яблочко на золотой тарелочке, и Кира, по идее, должен ухватиться за такой шанс руками и ногами, но Лайт ненавидит, когда им так откровенно манипулируют — это восхитительный танец, и не L его вести. 

\- ...Мне бы не хотелось этого делать. 

"Лживый, лживый лгун", - думает он смутно, но, выбрав что-то одно, нельзя пытаться одновременно заполучить и другое, как бы этого ни хотелось. Перемирие только на сегодня, и если завтра он решит вогнать ему нож между лопаток, то получит между ребер такой же.

У его глаз потрясающий цвет. Первородная тьма. 

\- У тебя не должно остаться никаких моральных предубеждений против этого курса действий.

Лайт улыбается остро и ярко, сверкая зубами и смехом. _Я знаю я знаю я знаю, мое невероятное отражение, моя ужасающая тень, я знаю тебя и я знаю, что ты лжешь._

\- Как и у тебя.

Они смотрят друг на друга молчаливо, внимательно, долго. За окном опускаются сумерки, по его спине пробегает приятная дрожь, и Лайт понимает, что он снова, _снова_ тонет в его темном взгляде. Новые воспоминания поверх старых; теперь он понимает свое глупое бывшее "я" немного лучше, но все равно это чрезвычайно странно — смотреть на единственное существо, которое не уступает по красоте его собственному отражению в зеркале. 

\- Почему я? — спрашивает Лайт спустя несколько долгих, тягучих минут. - Почему не какой-нибудь обреченный на смерть заключенный?

\- А ты разве не подходишь? У меня есть благословение сорока-восьми стран на твою экзекуцию.

\- Вот как, — поднимает бровь Лайт, чувствуя что-то среднее между праведным гневом и глубоким самодовольством. Они все идиоты, приговаривая к смерти бога, но они боятся, а страх не так уж и далек от поклонения. - Ххах.

\- И правда, — соглашается L, копаясь в кармане и, в конце концов, вытаскивая искомое. - Ручка?

\- Не надо, — отказывается Лайт, не смотря на неожиданно острое желание принять предложение. _Я все еще не знаю твоего имени._ \- Я отказываюсь.

\- В таком случае, — задумчиво говорит L, проворачивая ручку в своих тонких белых пальцах, — я всегда могу просто выволочь тебя на крышу и приказать Ватари тебя пристрелить.

Лайт вздрагивает и смотрит на него недоверчиво, и глаза его раскрыты чуточку шире, чем обычно, и дыхание вырывается из груди слишком часто. Он не думал — только не с его добровольной сдачей — ну какой же _ублюдок_. 

\- Можешь. Но станешь ли?

L задумчиво сминает пальцем нижнюю губу, слегка ее прикусывая. Лайт думает о том, каковы на вкус его поцелуи, и хочет, чтобы зубы пронзили кожу, чтобы треснул ноготь, чтобы кровь пролилась. Это было бы _занимательно_. 

\- Я бы расстроился, — наконец отвечает L, опуская уголки губ. - Да. Я бы сильно расстроился.

Лайт закрывает глаза и облегченно выдыхает. Правда, правда, ложь, но если бы он выиграл, то наравне с экстазом божественной силы и рождением нового мира в нем всегда бы жила эта тихая, страшная боль. 

\- Значит, не станешь.

В ответ он получает озадаченный поворот головы. 

\- Это еще почему?

\- Ну, я же не пытаюсь тебя убить, — подчеркивает Лайт, заглушая тонкий голос в своей голове, который настойчиво шепчет _"да-да-да"_ и _"нет-не-ты-только-не-ты"_. - К тому же, я слишком полезен, чтобы вот так мной разбрасываться.

L снова смотрит на него своими пустыми глазами и Лайт ему отвечает тем же. Спокойно, невозмутимо он думает об ужасающих тенях, об оглушающей тишине, о смехе, который никто не слышит, о яблоках и о ненормальном оскале. 

\- Ммм. Хорошо, пусть кто-нибудь другой протестирует Тетрадь.

\- Спасибо, — отвечает Лайт сдержанно, откидываясь на стену и закрывая глаза. Он даже не вздрагивает, ощущая первое касание холодных пальцев к своему горлу, только приподнимает голову для поцелуя, мягкого и сладкого.

\- А настоящая причина? — шепчет L ему в висок; беспощадный допрос под бархатной кожей невинной ласки.

Лайт безмятежно улыбается. 

\- Мне нравится наша игровая площадка такой, какая она есть.

\- А твое признание, Кира-кун?

Лайт это обдумывает несколько секунд, а потом раздвигает губы шире, в безумную, дикую ухмылку, и слышит глубокий, хрипловатый смешок в ответ. 

\- Да с радостью, — выдыхает он, открывая глаза навстречу двум бездонным провалам клубящейся тьмы. - Да с радостью.

***

Они спускаются вниз навстречу к команде уже ближе к утру, полностью пренебрегая Хигучи в пользу легкого завтрака из заправленных джемом булочек и слишком сладкого чая. Лайт оглядывает своего отца, отмечая его измученный вид, и нахмуривается — но потом отбрасывает свое волнение. В конце концов, тот прекрасно знал, на что шел, принимая решение участвовать в расследовании. Они все практически рвутся вперед, мятые костюмы и усталые лица, что-то требуя, что-то крича, стоит им двоим только появиться на пороге. Но постепенно они утихают один за одним, отмечая новые наручники, Тетрадь Смерти в тонких бледных пальцах и какую-то странную, неуловимую атмосферу безмятежности.

Лайт медленно вдыхает пропитанный изможденным потом воздух и прячет улыбку. Все вокруг такое нормальное, хотя на самом деле это далеко не так, и есть что-то мучительно одинокое в отрешенном взгляде L, что-то прекрасное, бесценное в его уверенности и спокойствии.

\- …Рюузаки? — спрашивает Моги, разрывая внезапно наступившее затишье, и Лайт поднимает голову, окидывая их всех уверенным взглядом. L только пожимает плечами, и Лайт сдерживается из последних сил, чтобы не засмеяться нагло и громко, во всю глотку, потому что сегодня его мир перевернулся, а они остались такими же. Ничто не изменилось, кроме того, что их подозрения подтвердились, и если он сейчас наклонится к L, то, может, успеет урвать поцелуй, прежде чем его бесцеремонно отпихнут.

\- Хмм?

Они все обмениваются друг с другом неуверенными взглядами, но, в конце концов, первым не выдерживает Айзава. 

\- Что ты… Почему...?

\- Кира, — говорит L прямо и переступает с ноги на ногу в своей обычной манере в ответ на шокированную тишину.

\- Ты хочешь сказать… Лайт…? 

Его отец делает шаг назад, смотрит на него отчаянными глазами. Лайт не видел это выражение на его лице уже довольно давно, и теперь изо всех сил сдерживает рвущийся наружу смех, потому что хорошие люди не смеются над чужим отчаянием, даже если очень хочется, а он хороший, самый лучший. Столько самопожертвования, и для чего? Он всю свою жизнь носил самую совершенную маску - что есть, то есть - но Лайт никогда не понимал значения слова "невинность", и потому этот человек заслуживает только жалости за весь свой впустую растраченный потенциал и за свою упрямую слепоту.

Вместо этого Лайт нацепляет на лицо маленькую, смелую улыбку и просто пожимает плечами; жест, откровенно сворованный у L. Они оба сейчас кажутся младше, наивнее, чем есть на самом деле, и после стольких месяцев свободы просто _быть_ уже через пару минут Лайту начинает казаться, что лицо его покрывается трещинами. 

\- Извини, пап. Мы все знали, что такая возможность существует.

И с этими словами комната погружается в странный вакуум, вселенная замирает, краски блекнут, и чьи-то пальцы сминают бумагу, чьи-то глаза раскрываются в шоке, чье-то сердце пропускает удар, и все они медленно, но верно начинают понимать, _с кем именно_ работали, смеялись, распивали чаи все это время. Мацуда безвольно оседает на пол, слегка подрагивая, Моги резко отворачивается и зло вбивает кулак в стену, Айзава делает шаг назад и беспомощно падает в кресло, а отец — его отец только смотрит на него с немым ужасом и, пошатываясь, оседает на диван.

Лайт же просто закрывает глаза и следует за L по знакомому маршруту мимо дивана к столику с завтраком. Слепой среди слепых, неожиданно вспоминает он, не открывая глаз, веря в то, что L ни за что не даст ему упасть.

Они садятся намного ближе друг к другу, чем обычно, представляя единый фронт против всей команды; не совсем вместе, но и не совсем порознь. Отрази меня, зеркало, думает Лайт, прислоняясь щекой к его плечу и вдыхая его спокойствие.

Потом начинаются ругань и крики, и тяжелое дыхание, и тишина, и в какой-то момент Мацуда начинает плакать навзрыд. Это жалкое зрелище, которое греет самолюбие Лайта. Он качает головой, вгрызаясь в преподнесенный L к его рту пирожок, и шоколадный крем стекает на чужие бледные пальцы. 

\- Дурачье, - фыркает Лайт себе под нос, чувствуя сонливое удовлетворение и твердое знание, что колебания и неуверенность в принятом решении сейчас недопустимы, иначе L его уничтожит, разорвет на клочки и забудет. Наручные часы с секретом приятно оттягивают ему руку, холодя одно запястье, в то время как давно привычные наручники сковывают другое.

L лениво облизывает ложку с остатками крема, изгибая губы в легкой улыбке, полной темных обещаний и тишины. Лайт склоняет голову, откидываясь на диване, и бесстыдно выставляет напоказ свою молодость, свою наглость и красоту в ответной улыбке.

\- Слишком сладко, - протягивает он, следя за тем, как эти талантливые тонкие пальцы танцуют по столу, в конце выхватывая сочное красное яблоко из корзинки с фруктами.

\- Так лучше, Кира-кун? - спрашивает L мягко.

\- Да, намного, - кивает Лайт, приподнимаясь. - Подержишь его для меня?

\- Подержу, - соглашается L, без труда выдерживая откровенный взгляд, когда Лайт наклоняется за укусом. Яблоко свежее, сочное и вкусное, и Лайту нравится, как оно хрустит на его зубах, нравится, как L на него смотрит, нравится, как он сам отражается в его огромных глубоких глазах.

Позади него, в десяти шагах, в тысячах миль позади, Лайт практически наяву слышит, как у его отца разбивается сердце.


	13. Психодрама

Как только первый шок проходит, начинаются нескончаемые вопросы, Айбер и Венди требуют инструкций по поводу Хигучи, и команда дружно и демонстративно отказывается присоединяться к завтраку. Лайт в какой-то момент понимает, что скучает по восьмиметровой цепи, скучает по тому времени, когда его руки ничто не сковывало. Он тихо ненавидит это стечение обстоятельств, которое не позволяет ему просто дотронуться до L, обвить его своим телом, засунуть свои ладони в его карманы, сжимать, кусать, целовать до тех пор, пока тот не высунет свой любопытный нос из исписанной Тетради и не вдохнет парой коротких фраз в команду профессионализм. По крайней мере, Мацуда перестал плакать - он просто сидит и хлопает своими покрасневшими, широко раскрытыми то ли в шоке, то ли в ужасе, глазами. И, как всегда, Лайт не находит в себе к нему жалости, только глухое раздражение.

\- Я, естественно, первый Кира, - произносит Лайт тихо, спокойно, и намеренно переводит взгляд куда-то отцу за плечо, вполне успешно игнорируя растущее с этими словами во всех, кроме него самого и L, напряжение. Дрожащие плечи, сжатые зубы - и Лайт опускает ресницы, на секунду позволяя себе помечтать о том, чтобы просто забраться к L на колени и там свернуться клубком, а все остальные пусть смотрят, сколько влезет. Оцепенелый ужас – это оцепенелый ужас, как его ни назови, и он четко понимает, что слово L, даже не подкрепленное никакими весомыми доказательствами, обречет его на экзекуцию в любом суде мира. - И осторожнее с Мисой, у нее глаза шинигами, как и у Хигучи, хотя она пока согласна с нами сотрудничать.

Лайт переводит задумчивый взгляд на детектива, сидящего рядом, такого спокойного, сладкого, неизменного, и просто наблюдает за ним в наступившей тишине. Они не заходили так далеко в своих планах, по крайней мере, вслух, но… 

\- Я так понимаю, вместо нас с Мисой мы сдадим им Хигучи?

L поднимает глаза, кивает и сразу же возвращается обратно к исписанной Тетради и неуклюжим пирамидкам из кубиков сахара. Со стороны может показаться, что он строит замок, но Лайт знает, что на самом деле это темница. И не важно, для чего предназначены стены – защищать от угрозы снаружи или удерживать внутри, все равно рядом останется один только L одновременно и в роли стражника и в роли сокамерника. _"Мой выбор"_ , - с удовлетворением думает он. _"Это только мой выбор, и мое будущее и мои мечты все еще живы."_

\- Ты, несомненно, заслуживаешь смертного приговора, который получил бы в суде, - говорит L мягко, переводя многообещающий взгляд от Тетради к своему растущему сахарному замку, чьи башни отчаянно стремятся ввысь то ли чтобы пронзить небеса, то ли чтобы быть сброшенными, сбитыми жестоко на землю. - Но я не собираюсь тратить твой гениальный ум попусту.

\- Ммгмм, - выдыхает Лайт, соглашаясь, и переводит взгляд на отца, услышав его ошеломленный возглас. - Что? - тихо спрашивает он, выпрямляясь, сбрасывая с себя ленивое, сонное удовлетворение, накатившее от необходимости разжевывать для команды очевидное. - Думаешь, он позволит мне стать великомучеником посвященной мне самому религии?

 _Неужели это и так не ясно?_ \- думает Лайт с отвращением.

\- Если я буду разоблачен в качестве Киры, а потом казнен, то мои идеи никогда не умрут, и не важно, публичной будет эта казнь или закрытой. Мои последователи, - эта мысль вызывает приятную дрожь и легкую, пренебрежительную жалость, – ухватятся за что угодно ради своей слепой веры. 

Подхваченное идиотами и сумасшедшими бледное отражение его собственного величия; но только сейчас он начинает осознавать в полной мере понятие смертности, и что Киру в конце не пустят ни в рай, ни в ад. А вот L, скорее всего, пустят, заразу такую. И потому Лайт держится за жизнь всем, чем может, убеждая себя, что оно того стоило.

\- Лайт… 

У отца сейчас очень усталый голос, и седины в волосах намного больше, чем было вчера. Лайт рассматривает его сквозь полуопущенные ресницы и пытается понять, что именно означает это новое, непонятное выражение на его лице. Разве он не должен радоваться, что Киру поймали? Разве не должен гордиться тем, что Лайт за такое короткое время столько сумел изменить или даже что добровольно сдался в руки закона? _"Я не хотел причинять тебе боль"_ , - думает он, но не озвучивает свои мысли вслух. _"Но зря тратить свое время на твои переживания я тоже не собираюсь."_

\- Знаешь, бог бы из меня вышел гораздо шикарнее, чем из того же Хигучи, - совершенно спокойно, даже как-то буднично отмечает Лайт, не обращая внимания на то, как дружно передергивается команда от такого откровенного напоминания о его так называемых преступлениях. Идиоты несчастные, думает Лайт и понимает, что они просто еще не до конца осознали произошедшее; ну конечно, только не их золотой мальчик, такой яркий, такой умный, такой красивый. L всегда был единственным, кто его по-настоящему видел. - Я дал людям надежду. Кира будет жить дальше, не смотря ни на что, но если я умру за свою идею, они только полюбят меня сильнее – каждая религия воспевает праведные мучения во имя великой цели.

Слепое поклонение это и в Африке слепое поклонение, и Миса – живое доказательство его божественного величия. Ему больше не нужно бежать наперегонки с судьбой, пытаясь изменить мир, и адреналиновый кайф от собственной вседозволенности в последние месяцы как-то незаметно успел перетечь в спокойствие и уверенность, и тщательно сдерживаемое желание. Желание обвить свою неповторимую, смертельно опасную немезиду кольцами, расправить все складки на его коже пальцами; и если Лайт предпочитает удар кинжалом в спину, то любимым орудием убийства у L всегда останется приторно-сладкий медленный яд, и это ему тоже нравится. Это идеальная комбинация, и у них все тоже будет идеально, и L никогда, никогда его не отпустит. 

_"Я сделал это сам"_ , - думает он, мягкий, ленивый, довольный, и улыбается своему соседу по дивану. _"Сам принял такое решение, и ни за что о нем не пожалею, потому что я в конечном счете всегда оказываюсь прав."_

\- Кира – эгоистичный, избалованный ребенок. - Ответная улыбка L маленькая, скрытная и беспощадная, а голос вкрадчивый. _Мои поздравления, Шеф Ягами, вы воспитали из своего сына отличного человека_ , - не говорит он вслух, планомерно растворяя свой сахарный замок по кирпичику в чашке с дымящимся кофе. _Уверен, вы гордитесь всеми его достижениями._ \- Но толпа видит только малолетнего идиота, который хочет спасти мир, разрушая его.

Лайт хмыкает. Раздражение, легкая насмешка и откровенное самодовольство борются в нем с желанием надавать тумаков по этой лохматой голове. 

\- Цифры не врут, Рюузаки, - вместо этого говорит он мягко и отводит глаза в сторону, безупречно имитируя стыд и смущения, словно признавая болезненную правду просто потому, что он хороший мальчик, честный и добрый, такой, каким безмерно гордится отец и какого с раннего возраста зазывает к себе на работу отдел по борьбе с преступностью. - Не важно, что я об этом думаю сейчас, но факты есть факты. Я повлиял на преступность за несколько месяцев сильнее, чем ты за всю свою жизнь.

\- А еще ты серийный убийца, - сухо констатирует L, - и, как следствие _этого факта_ , я совсем не настроен выслушивать твои бредовые оправдания своих кровавых буйствований. - Он на секунду замолкает, без усилий сминая тонкими пальцами кубик сахара в мелкую крошку. - Ко всему прочему, ты просто превосходный актер. Кто угодно бы сейчас поверил, что в тебе вдруг внезапно проснулась совесть.

Лайт улыбается легкой красивой улыбкой одного лжеца другому. Он никогда в жизни не буйствовал, тем более кроваво, он всегда все делал - даже убивал - аккуратно, расчетливо, и, главное, чисто, и этот хитрый ублюдок это прекрасно знает. 

\- Ну, я же тебе все-таки сдался, разве нет?

L ухмыляется в ответ, и его темные глаза смеются, а пальцы неторопливо смахивают сахарную пудру со стола. 

\- Возможно, ты просто наконец-то повзрослел.

Лайт отчаянно душит в зародыше собственный смех, потому что все вокруг такое нелепое, потому что вся комната пропитана недоверием, отчаянным самообманом в такой концентрации, что становится трудно дышать, потому что все они такие слепые, а правда такая яркая. И дорога, устланная добрыми намерениями, закручена, заверчена, запутана до такой степени, что единственный способ добраться наверх – это идти вниз, и единственный путь к божественному величию – это принять свою человечность. Перемирие ведет только к войне, а его сосед по дивану и по наручникам - самый бесподобный на этом свете лицемер, и Лайт бы, наверное, ужаснулся, не испытывай он такое искреннее восхищение. Он знает, что если начнет смеяться, то уже не скоро сможет остановиться; это очень забавно и слегка неприятно, но Лайт ни за что не позволит отцу и команде увидеть насколько, на самом деле, нестабильна сейчас его психика. Он не жалеет ни о чем, кроме того, что ценой победы оказалось признание, но L единственный, кто достоин правды, потому что L единственный, кто о ней хоть что-то знает, и оба они, скорее всего, немножко психи, но Лайту уже давно наплевать.

Все его тщательно сконструированные маски покрываются трещинами и распадаются на множество жалобно звенящих осколков одна за другой, но его это совсем не беспокоит, он не собирается больше их надевать. Есть куда более интересные способы потратить время впустую, потому что L начинает ему верить, только когда припрет Лайта к стенке, да и то не до конца – они оба слишком близко знакомы с ложью.

L тем временем отворачивается к своему недостроенному замку, но потом кидает взгляд на Сойчиро. _Мой отец_ , напоминает сам себе Лайт, _этот человек все еще мой отец, и у него только что был сильнейший шок, и я, как примерный сын, должен сейчас быть с ним, успокаивать, утешать, подбадривать и вовсю демонстрировать муки совести._ Отец сидит все в том же кресле, сгорбившись и обхватив руками голову. Лайт немного хмурится, как-то отстранено надеясь, что у того не случится сердечный приступ на почве всех этих волнений – от такой иронии Рюук загнется от хохота; его верный компаньон, его незримый сообщник, его ненормальный шинигами с самым раздражающим смехом в мире – как живых, так и мертвых.

\- Думаю, вашей семье лучше не говорить всей правды, - неожиданно произносит L, все еще рассматривая Сойчиро своими невозможными, равнодушными глазами, словно тот – совершенно ему не интересная мушка на стеклышке микроскопа. Словно его, как ту мушку, нужно потыкать пальцем, глядишь – расшевелится, подергает лапками, вытворит что-нибудь занимательное, а то что она лежит себе неподвижно и притворяется мертвой, пока мир вокруг ее ног рассыпается на куски? - Уверен, будет только лучше, если они никогда не узнают, что их сын и брат серийный убийца.

…Его семья? Саю. И мать. Немного странно думать о них сейчас, после того, как почти не вспоминал об их существовании последние несколько месяцев. Они были бы в ужасе, узнай правду – по крайней мере, мать, но Саю всегда идеализировала своего старшего брата, и кто знает…? Лайт не может представить ее в качестве ярого фаната Киры, но против него она никогда не пойдет. Саю всегда была хорошей девочкой, глупой и до отвращения неинтересной, как и все остальные девочки-подростки, но хорошей. Лайт задавливает неуместный смешок, представив свою маленькую сестру в качестве основателя его фанклуба. 

\- _Был_. Я уже не Кира, Рюузаки, мы все это знаем. И никогда им больше не стану, даже ради тебя. 

_Я никогда не перестану быть Кирой, точно так же, как и ты никогда не перестанешь быть L._

Он видит реакцию на эту фразу в том, как отец неловко отводит глаза, в том, как вздрагивает Мацуда, но Лайту легко и весело, и нет ничего, что он бы сейчас не сделал для своего возлюбленного врага, ничего, ничего, совсем ничего.

L только напевает что-то вполголоса, то и дело сбиваясь с ритма, и выглядит при этом, как ребенок - странный, неправильный и ничуть не невинный. 

\- Liar, liar, pants on fire… - нараспев, с откровенной издевкой. Но Лайт лишь смотрит на него изумленно, потому что эти слова на английском не имеют для него никакого смысла, и L ничего не объясняет, только едва заметно улыбается. Будь они сейчас только вдвоем, он послал бы ему воздушный поцелуй; и мысль о жертвенных агнцах приятна, потому что он точно знает, что утащит L за собой на кровавый алтарь.

Он вдруг спотыкается мысленно, хмурится, вспоминает свой радостный смех и несбыточную мечту, и да, да, Лайт все еще хочет умереть вместе с L, обнимать его холодеющее тело, ловить губами его последние вздохи, все еще хочет быть тем, кто сомнет в кулаке, сокрушит его восхитительный ум, все еще хочет, все еще, все еще. Хочет умереть вместе с ним, только с ним вдвоем, но если Миса сильно попросит, то можно будет взять и ее; убийство-самоубийство, идеальный способ закончить идеальную жизнь.

Тем более что все бессмертные наверняка рано или поздно сходят с ума от скуки.

Лайта выводит из задумчивых грез голос L, низкий, глубокий, тягучий. Кажется, команда со своей глупостью и недоверием и ему тоже успела надоесть. 

\- Убивать его бессмысленно. Я думаю, что живым Лайт принесет гораздо больше пользы – работая на меня, он сможет хоть как-то отплатить обществу за свои преступления. Естественно, он будет держаться под охраной, как и любой другой заключенный. - Его слова насыщены, до самого основания пропитаны темным, глубоким сарказмом, и L даже замолкает на несколько долгих секунд, упиваясь перекошенными лицами команды. - Ну а если он однажды решит вспомнить свое буйное прошлое в качестве Киры, то я всегда смогу просто свернуть ему шею.

Лайт внимательно оглядывает его длинные тонкие пальцы, вспоминая их прохладное прикосновение к своему горлу, ласковые узоры на его пояснице и неожиданно сильную хватку на запястьях. Он вспоминает все это и думает о мерцающей в темноте стали и ярко-красных потеках крови. 

\- Тебе когда-нибудь уже говорили, что ты полный псих? - фыркает Лайт насмешливо, вместо того чтобы рассмеяться и сделать ответный выпад, вместо того, чтобы залить этот мир черной гуашью. Не бывает таких совпадений, неспроста его мир изменился настолько, что может теперь вмещать и черное и белое без борьбы, и невозможное становится реальностью.

\- И не один раз.

Лайт хмыкает и сокрушенно качает головой, мол, что с него взять, и это скорее привычка или игра на публику, но слова должны побудить команду осознать и принять неприятную правду. _Вы сами выбрали, за кем вам следовать, а ведь на его месте с тем же успехом мог бы быть я._

\- Признайся, ты не хочешь меня убивать просто потому, что без меня тебе станет скучно, - лениво, с усмешкой протягивает Лайт, внимательно наблюдая за реакцией остальных, за их недоумением, разочарованием и обидой, отмечая темный, враждебный взгляд, что кидает Айзава на L и который тот возвращает сполна, твердый, уверенный; и ни капли в нем нет ни стыда, ни вины.

\- Нет нужды говорить это с таким скепсисом, Лайт-кун. В конце концов, ты поступил точно так же.

Touché, признает он сам себе, изгибая губы в легкой улыбке. 

\- ...Наверное, так оно и есть, - смущенно, на публику вздыхает Лайт, не забывая отвести взгляд, и давит несвоевременный смешок, краем глаза уловив перекошенное выражение на лице отца. Уж не он ли утверждал когда-то давно, еще в самом начале, что счастлив тому, что Лайт в кои-то веки ведет себя как самый обычный подросток? Во время их показательных ссор с L со стороны действительно могло показаться, что оба они почти нормальные, почти обычные, но теперь, когда их тайный танец открыт для просмотра, зрители начинают понимать, какие они оба на самом деле жестокие, и зрители в ужасе.

\- Лайт… - голос его отца звучит приглушенно, словно издалека.

Лайт прикрывает глаза на несколько мгновений, откидывает голову, чтобы выглядеть молодо, отчаянно и трагично, и примеряет себе на лицо маленькую, честную, полную боли улыбку. 

\- Это было трудно, отец, - говорит он тихо, напыщенно. - Если бы Рюузаки не было рядом, когда Тетрадь снова попала мне в руки, я бы не смог бороться с ее влиянием… она злая, отец. - Он распахивает широко глаза и закусывает губу. - Я… я знаю, что оказался слишком слаб, что не смог с этим справиться сам…

Сойчиро смотрит на него, затаив дыхание. Лайт опускает голову, разглядывая свои ботинки. 

\- Я просто чувствую… рядом с Рюузаки у меня появляется цель, появляются силы бороться с влиянием Тетради… - Он тяжело вздыхает, сгорбившись, съежившись, представляя собой безупречный образ запутавшегося в себе неловкого подростка, который больше не знает, что делать. - Я просто не мог убить своего лучшего друга. Даже в качестве Киры я не смог бы, - задохнуться, захлебнуться словами, поднять виноватые глаза на пару мгновений и снова их опустить, - не смог бы сделать больно никому, кого люблю…

Сойчиро колеблется. Лайт знает, что он хочет поверить ему, хочет поверить _в него_ , в то, что сын просто сбился с пути, а во всем остальном виновата Тетрадь, но не Лайт, только не Лайт. Словно не сам он выбрал для этого мира очищение кровью, словно не мечтал он о мире без преступлений и лжи, словно не был он богом. Лицо его отца искривлено в гримасе мучительной растерянности, и Лайту сейчас особенно сложно не испортить весь спектакль своим неуместным смехом.

\- Я хотел спасать людей, - говорит он мягко. - Я хотел сделать мир лучше, но…

Он повинуется импульсу и кидает взгляд на L. Глаза его темные и жестокие, и откровенно смеющиеся, и Лайт склоняется к нему слегка, поднимает уголки губ в озорной, ликующей, интимной улыбке только для них двоих. 

\- Я не думал о жертвах. Так было легче, - продолжает он, без стыда и совести выдумывая свою проникновенную речь на ходу. - Теперь я понимаю, где ошибся, и больше такой ошибки не допущу. Но я все равно не верю, что это неправильно – пытаться улучшить мир.

\- Лайт… - вздыхает отец устало и как-то обреченно. Лайт знает, что это из-за него на его лице появилось столько новых морщин, и не чувствует за собой вины. Отец сам принял решение пойти против бога и это, конечно, печально, но только подтверждает его теорию о том, что мир полон несправедливости. Спасая мир, Лайт спасал и отца тоже, но теперь этот путь для него навсегда закрыт. Он всегда знал, что L – это что угодно, но только не правосудие. - …Ты правда в это веришь?

\- Я верю в свою правоту, - отвечает он и покорно укладывает руки у себя на коленях. Дыши, думает он, вдохни полной грудью и почувствуй, что все еще жив. И, главное, не смейся, не смейся, не смейся, пока L за тобой наблюдает, не смей портить безупречный спектакль только ради его мимолетной улыбки.

Долгая минута звенящей тишины, и руки отца сжимаются в кулаки, и в глазах его мелькает что-то не совсем понятное. 

\- Ты врешь мне, Лайт? - спрашивает он медленно, ровно, тем особенным тоном, которого Лайт не слышал с тех пор, как ему исполнилось семь. Год назад это его, быть может, и задело бы, всколыхнуло негодование и стыд, но слишком много времени прошло с тех пор, как мнение отца действительно что-то для Лайта значило.

\- Возможно, - кивает Лайт, поднимая мягкий, понимающий взгляд на отца, открывая глаза шире, призывая все свое актерское мастерство, всю свою несуществующую невинность. - А что? Во что бы тебе хотелось верить?

Прикрывая губы чашкой кофе, L смеется - мягко, низко и глубоко. Лайт смотрит на него, прикрывая глаза, и улыбается легкомысленно, восторженно, и по телу его от живота до самых кончиков пальцев разливается ленивое тепло.

"Я люблю тебя", - выводит он одними губами на английском, и L отставляет кружку и смеется в голос своим рваным, слегка безумным, неповторимым смехом.

И то, как вся команда дружно отшатывается в ужасе – самый веселый, самый приятный момент в его жизни за весь последний месяц.


	14. Golden Boy

Отец уходит в другую комнату, а остальные отправляются за Тетрадью Мисы, и L с Лайтом снова остаются вдвоем. Лайт лениво раскидывается на диване, наблюдая сквозь полуопущенные ресницы за тем, как работает L. Детектив весь в делах, он отправляет е-мэйл за е-мэйлом, подготавливает всю документацию для сдачи Хигучи властям, мастерски избегая всякого упоминания о тетрадях в своих отчетах и акцентируя вместо этого все внимание на том, какую опасность представляют глаза шинигами. Лайт еле сдерживает ухмылку, пробегая глазами один особенно язвительный отчет для отдела по борьбе с преступностью – что и неудивительно, L натура на редкость мстительная, но Лайту он нужен именно таким.

Лайт долго ерзает, пихается и даже нарывается на несерьезную драку, но все же отвоевывает себе право свернуться рядом с ним калачиком, положить голову ему на плечо и закрыть глаза. Приглушенное клацанье цепи уже давно стало привычным, и у L самое костлявое тело в мире, а еще у него выпирают ребра, но Лайту, зажатому между этим мешком костей и диваном, тепло и уютно. Он вздыхает мягко, сонно, жалея, что не может поднять ставшую чересчур тяжелой руку и прикрыть ей глаза. Уже успев соскользнуть в легкую дрему, он недовольно прищуривается, когда возвращается отец. Тот, пошатываясь, подходит к стоящему напротив креслу и тяжело в него опускается, бледный и замотанный. Лайт вспоминает, что он не так давно жаловался на боли в суставах - ранний артрит, скорее всего; и чувствует, как внутри поднимается что-то, отдаленно напоминающее жалость, но сразу же проходит.

\- Лайт… можем мы с тобой поговорить наедине?

Тот, застигнутый врасплох посредине зевка, сонно хлопает глазами в сторону отца, а потом хмурится, неприятно удивленный его просьбой. 

\- Наедине? - повторяет он без всякого энтузиазма, косясь на L. - Как хочешь, пап, но Рюузаки вряд ли позволит…

\- Совсем наоборот, - протягивает L, и Лайт замирает, сам не зная почему. - Думаю, это отличная идея. Вам двоим есть что обсудить… и второй кабинет для допросов как раз свободен.

Сойчиро хмурится и теребит нервными пальцами ворс на подлокотнике своего кресла. 

\- …Рюузаки, я имел в виду с глазу на глаз, а не под наблюдением.

L молчит несколько долгих секунд, и тишина эта такая же напряженная, как и его следующие слова. 

\- Я просто не хочу, чтобы ваш сын вас убил.

Лайт посылает ему яростный взгляд и отвечает, не столько ради отца, сколько в угоду собственной ущемленной гордости. 

\- Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я еще не убил ни одного человека, которого знал бы в лицо, и уж точно не стал бы убивать собственную семью…

\- Знаешь, - прерывает его L задумчиво, - я ведь так и не вернул Мисе ее телефон.

Лайт даже не вздрагивает, но приятное тепло, разливающееся по его телу, вдруг резко охладевает под давлением тихой, крадущей дыхание злости. _Ты не считаешься_ , думает он, чувствуя, как глаза застилает красный туман, а губы кривятся в зверином оскале. _Не считаешься и все тут, и ты сам это понимаешь, лицемерная скотина!_

\- Лайт? - осторожно спрашивает отец, и только после этого он находит в себе силы оторвать взгляд от невозмутимой фигуры детектива.

\- Что? …А, да. Конечно, отец.

Выходя из комнаты, Лайт кидает взгляд через плечо и чувствует прилив какого-то совершенно неожиданного облегчения, заметив, что L все еще за ним наблюдает. Кто-то, наверное, в таких случаях поблагодарил бы бога, но единственный бог, которого знает Лайт – это он сам, и поэтому он не говорит ничего.

Спустя пять минут, проведенных в тяжелом молчании, они с отцом заходят в кабинет для допросов номер два, и Лайт сразу чувствует, что ему тут совсем не нравится. Здесь есть стол, два стула, одна очевидная камера у потолка и еще, наверняка, с десяток, запрятанных по всем углам, а напротив него стоит отец, окруженный пустыми стенами и железной дверью толщиной в три сантиметра. Идеальное обезличивание, идеальный минимализм, идеальная обстановка, чтобы сводить заключенных с ума.

Впервые за последние несколько месяцев рядом с Лайтом нет L на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Его это по какой-то причине тревожит, и собственное волнение по такому глупому поводу расстраивает еще больше; ну что за дурь в голову лезет, полный идиотизм, он же бог, а не ребенок, и уж точно, стопроцентно, не жертва.

Он никогда не врал самому себе и прекрасно знает, что никого еще не убил из своих знакомых отнюдь не из любви или преданности семье.

L наблюдает за ним, и впервые Лайт не может вернуть его взгляд. Это заставляет Лайта неприятно поеживаться и вспоминать о том, какие у него губы на вкус, прикосновение его холодных пальцев к разгоряченной коже в темноте, изгиб его горла и капельки пота на висках, и сбитое дыхание. Как бы близко они ни были друг к другу, этого всегда недостаточно, и Лайт хочет просочиться в него сквозь поры, снять с него кожу, слой за слоем, как с апельсина кожуру, и погрузиться в него, раз и навсегда, просто чтобы быть уверенным, что тот от него уже никогда не сможет уйти. 

Драгоценность ума в прямом и переносном смысле, думает Лайт, но если то, что L напевал себе под нос всю последнюю неделю – правда, то все хорошее уже никогда не сбудется. Он кидает злой взгляд вниз, на стальные браслеты на запястьях, на оковы из плоти, металла и камня, что не дают ему приблизиться к тому, от кого он и так никогда не мог убежать.

Поляризованные магниты, думает он, и замки, и ключи, а еще, что сама идея о двух предназначенных только друг другу людях глупа, надуманна романтиками-идеалистами, чтобы облегчить свое одиночество и сократить необозримое расстояние. Фантазии, они все друг на друга похожи, а мечта – это та же фантазия, слишком красивая, чтобы иметь право на существование в реальном мире; продукт утонченно искаженного ума - тишина между одним биением сердца и другим; и уродливый мир невыразимо прекрасен.

Проходит всего пять минут, а Лайт уже скучает. Значит, все-таки, зависимость, с довеском из притяжения и беспокойства. Он все это спланировал заранее, он знал с самого начала, что подобраться придется близко, а к себе подпустить еще ближе, и с каким бы азартом не увлекались они игрой со своими пешками, танцевали они только друг для друга. _I will give my love an apple_ , - напевает он про себя, и не может сдержать смешка, а потом улыбается прямо в камеру, демонстративно строя ей глазки, потому что точно знает – L смотрит, он всегда смотрит, он еще не научился читать его, как раскрытую книгу, он еще чувствует это ненормальное, нездоровое притяжение. ( _прим. Переводчика: «I will give my love an apple» - строчка из песни Альфреда Деллера_ )

L еще не догадался, что Лайта к нему тянет гораздо сильней. Но это даже хорошо, это всего лишь еще одна ступень на лестнице к величию, еще одна улыбка в подтверждение собственной красоты, ловкости и ума, и всего того, что заставило L его заметить в первую очередь. Это просто замечательно, что единственный, кто ему равен – единственный, кто его не хочет.

\- Лайт? - зовет отец, и он тут же выныривает из своих грез, поворачивается к нему с показным вниманием, нацепляя на лицо безупречную маску, хотя глаза все еще выискивают спрятанные камеры. - Лайт, посмотри на меня.

Он смотрит на свое отражение в стеклах отцовских очков и думает о двух темных омутах стоячей безмолвной воды, и, если его воспоминания не врут, то получается, что холодная сталь – это и вправду признак страсти или даже любви. На этой мысли Лайт делает метафорический шаг назад, анализируя свои рассуждения, и понимает, что несколько часов сна за двое суток явно недостаточно для поддержания собственного психического равновесия. А потом у него проскакивает сонная мысль о том, что сегодня, наверное, снова будет дождь. Баптизм в крови, которую он еще не пролил, и все новое - это заново открытое старое, восстановленное, видоизмененное Лайтом-которого-не-было, Лайтом-который-бы-мог-быть.

Потеря памяти вещь весьма коварная, и он никак не может точно вспомнить тот момент, в который решил, что сдача с потрохами и Тетрадью – это хорошая идея, но, опять же, Лайт себя просто недооценивает, ведь он не простой-обычный-скучный смертный, он бог. А L тогда дьявол, и сравнение идеально, потому что Люцифер был самым прекрасным и самым любимым из всех ангелов господних. Носитель света, думает он, и снова смеется, потому что родители дали ему такое правильное имя, и хоть Лайт не знает имени L, глубоко внутри он уверен, что оно такое же подходящее - из теней, молчания и экзотики, вибрации гласных и гортанного раската звуков чужих языков.

Лайт всегда был мечтателем и в нем всегда было достаточно страсти, чтобы превратить эти мечты в реальность. Он думает об обрывке тетради в наручных часах с секретом и об одиноком мальчике с другой стороны камеры наблюдения, и о девочке с глазами чистыми настолько, что она видит жизнь, равно как и ее продолжительность, и да-а-а, он из падали сделал конфетку, а потом присвоил себе, и гори оно все синим пламенем.

Два с половиной часа за последние сорок восемь, подсчитывает Лайт, может, чуть больше. Вот в чем причина расплывчатости силуэтов и спутанности мыслей.

Тут немного одиноко, в этом тумане, в этой тишине без единого звука, которые он так привык слышать. Шуршание одежды, легкий скрип половиц и гудение флуоресцентных ламп, но нет ни перезвона китайского сервиза, ни хруста сминаемых пальцами сахарных кубиков, ни звона восьмиметровой цепи от любого, даже самого незначительного, движения.

Когда Лайт снова выныривает из потока собственных мыслей, то замечает, что Сойчиро внимательно за ним наблюдает с каким-то усталым, настороженным выражением на лице. 

\- Лайт… сынок…

\- Отец? - отвечает он. - Я… прости, мне как-то… нехорошо сейчас. Никак не могу сконцентрироваться. 

Да, это прозвучало правильно, думает Лайт, как раз в стиле прилежного серьезного мальчика, каким он был когда-то очень давно, и налет неуверенности в голосе успокоит все отцовские страхи. Все осталось по-прежнему и, в то же время, все поменялось. Сколько его актерских замашек прочно вошло в привычку, и насколько хватит его самообладания поддерживать игру? Но земля усеяна осколками разбитых масок, и во всем мире только Миса и L способны дотянуться до Лайта через это минное поле и вывернуть его наизнанку. Снова.

\- Ты в порядке? Может, отдохнешь?

Да. Да. Лайту необходимо спать по восемь часов в сутки, чтобы поддерживать себя в форме как ментально, так и физически, но он живет бок о бок с бессонницей в человеческом обличье, и слишком много сахара на вкус похоже на яд, на ломку без адреналиновых оргазмов, на боль от ожогов от слишком жестокого света, который ничего никому не прощает. У него слезятся глаза и недовольно бурчит живот, потому что все, что он съел сегодня – это яблоко и кусочек пирожного, и пусть Лайт не совсем человек, но он, к сожалению, и не шинигами, и не может выжить на одном кровавом бульоне. 

Но думает, что был бы не против попытаться.

\- Со мной все в порядке, пап. О чем ты хотел поговорить? 

Отполированные, гладкие реплики слишком похожи на откровенную отмашку, и он морщится от звука своего ровного голоса, от ошеломленного выражения на лице Сойчиро. Рассеянность существенно портит качество игры, тут нет его прямой вины, но этот маленький промах слишком многое раскрывает, слишком многое объясняет, и все, что на данный момент может сделать Лайт – настороженно ждать реакции. Никто, кроме нескольких избранных не должен увидеть лицо под маской, и особенно не этот человек, но если все и так рушится, то почему бы не сделать из этого замечательный спектакль?

В другое время, в другой компании Лайт бы рассмеялся, но, глядя на сжатые кулаки отца, он понимает, что сейчас это не лучшая идея. Он уже очень давно не видел Сойчиро в таком состоянии, и потому опускает ресницы, честно пытаясь хоть как-то прикрыть очевидное. 

\- Я имею в виду… Я знаю, ты теперь наверняка меня стыдишься, и… - Лайт с шумом втягивает воздух. - Прости меня, я не это хотел сказать, просто… Я… Я просто хочу, чтобы все было как всегда, знаю, что не должен, слишком многое изменилось, но все равно… Прости.

Отец окидывает его долгим внимательным взглядом, и Лайт вспоминает оглушительный щелчок предохранителя, рыдания Мисы ему в плечо, ногти, впивающиеся в ладони и страшное, ужасающее бессилие. Безвольная глупая кукла, которую дергает за нити куда более изворотливый ум, но в тот момент он, по крайней мере, действительно боялся своего отца.

 _Отвратительно_ , думает Лайт и вспоминает тонкую холодную улыбку L. Когда-то у него от одного ее вида перехватывало дыхание и увлажнялись слезами глаза, но и сейчас он помнит, что, несмотря на боль и обиду, был искренне восхищен таким жестоким и красивым решением.

Боже, да он просто _без ума_ от него.

\- Я знаю, ты не хотел для меня такого будущего, - говорит Лайт, и это правда, потому что его отец хороший человек, всегда им был, а Лайту совсем не сложно соврать, ведь это все равно уже ничего не изменит.

\- Лайт… скажи мне только, почему?

Лайт хмурится в сторону отчаянно сдерживающего свои эмоции отца и тяжело вздыхает. Разговор еще не успел начаться, а он уже на взводе. 

\- Разве это важно? Я сдался добровольно как раз потому, что больше не разделяю своих прежних взглядов, - его ложь совершенна, слова полны искренности, а глаза смотрят прямо, усталые, отчаянные и молодые, такие молодые.

На самом деле Лайту скучно и хочется спать, а еще он немного зол, что L его бросил вот так, но отцу об этом знать совсем не обязательно, а если L сам не разгадает его игры, то он заслуживает быть обманутым.

Взгляд обеспокоенного родителя, который он получает в ответ, весьма предсказуем, и это тоже скучно, но отец давно потерял на Лайта любые права, а тот пытался ускользнуть от его опеки с тех пор, как научился говорить. Лайт никогда не был частью своей семьи, никогда им не принадлежал, и только встреча с L, невероятная, ошеломляющая, как внезапный удар по почкам, вдохнула в него тягу к жизни. Все, что он мог взять от Сойчиро, Лайт давным-давно уже взял, все, чему мог научиться – давным-давно научился, и в этом плане отец сослужил ему хорошую службу. Такой удивительный человек, гордый, страстный. Жаль только, глупый. 

\- Конечно, важно!

Лайт отворачивается, смотрит на камеру, сквозь стекло, пластик и металл, на единственного в этом мире человека, который его понимает. 

\- Я не согласен, - все, что он отвечает. - Не думаю, что ты поймешь, что именно во мне поменялось. Я сейчас могу только извиниться. И… не за то, за что тебе бы хотелось услышать извинения.

Отец напрягается, но Лайт только вздыхает устало, скучающе, и начинает ритмично постукивать пальцем по столу – _"уведи меня отсюда"_ на азбуке Морзе.

\- Лайт, - снова начинает отец, - скажи, это мы что-то…

\- Пап, - прерывает он сухо. - Я не псих, вы с мамой тоже ни в чем не виноваты, я в полной мере осознавал, что делаю уже спустя неделю после того, как нашел Тетрадь, и не жалею ни об одном принятом с тех пор решении.

\- …Лайт…

Он уже на ногах, лицом к двери. 

\- Я знаю, что был неправ, и прости, что оказался не тем, кем ты думал. - Он замолкает на мгновение, а потом легко улыбается отцу через плечо. - У тебя все еще есть Саю, - мягко, немного грустно. - Она нормальная.

Лайт внимательно наблюдает за тем, как впиваются в Сойчиро ядовитые слова, как болезненно дергается жилка на его шее, и думает о темном, довольном шепоте L - _маленькая зубастая тварюшка_. А потом удовлетворенно улыбается, потому что это опьяняет – видеть, как рушится чей-то мир, и, несмотря на камеры и наручники, на пулю с восхитительной гравировкой "Лайт Ягами", он никогда раньше не чувствовал себя таким свободным.

\- Ты сказал, Саю нормальная. Что ты имел в виду?

Лайт рассеянно пожимает плечами. 

\- Ммм? Ну, потому что так и есть, пап, ты же знаешь, что она совсем не такая, как я.

\- …Как ты, - эхом откликается отец, складывая руки на коленях. - Лайт… что у тебя за отношения с Рюузаки?

Лайт смотрит на него очень долго, неестественно замерев, чувствуя, что еще немного – и абсурдность ситуации доведет его до истерических похихикиваний. Подумать только, не смотря на все, что он сделал, не смотря на весь его ум и сумасшествие, и тысячи смертей отец все равно воспринимает его, как _ребенка_. Одуреть можно. Справившись с шоком, Лайт тут же корректирует свое поведение, подстраиваясь под услужливо подкинутую иллюзию неловкого подростка. 

\- Он мой лучший друг, пап, ты же знаешь, я только из-за него смог…

Сойчиро выглядит очень старым и очень, очень усталым и, быть может, он не настолько глуп, как показалось поначалу. 

\- Я не слепой, Лайт, и не дурак.

…Иинтересно. Он не думал, что у отца хватит смелости завести такой разговор, по крайней мере, не напрямую, но, честно говоря, Лайту наплевать на его возможную реакцию. Какое она имеет значение?

Ведь скоро весь мир ляжет у его ног.

Лайт закрывает глаза и просто дышит несколько долгих мгновений, а открывает их уже с легкой улыбкой. Она не для отца и не для L, она для него самого и для нового мира, о котором он не забыл. 

\- Он меня понимает, - отвечает Лайт мягко. - Даже если бы он умер, то все равно остался бы для меня самым важным на свете человеком.

\- …Лайт…

\- Он всегда знал, что я Кира, - прерывает он. - Всегда.

\- …Ты сдался сам, - медленно произносит Сойчиро. - И я горжусь тобой за этот поступок. Жизнь в тюрьме будет…

\- Я убил двенадцать агентов ФБР, - вставляет Лайт мягко, ровно, спокойно, - которые всего лишь делали свою работу. Но они мне мешали. И сделал я это только ради того, чтобы произвести впечатление. - Он изгибает губы в улыбке, насквозь пропитанной искренностью, ликованием победителя и сладким, ядовитым удовлетворением. - Я убил их, потому что заигрался с L, и он знал об этом с самого начала. - Лайт наблюдает за своим отцом сквозь свои длинные, длинные ресницы, откровенно упиваясь тем, как тот отшатывается, как на лице его сменяют друг друга изумление, разочарование и, наконец, отчаяние. - Он не даст мне сесть в тюрьму, но и на волю не отпустит.

Сойчиро замирает, пытаясь вернуть свое самообладание. 

\- Я не могу доверить этому человеку твою безопасность, - в конце концов, выдавливает он, и Лайт просто не может сдержать искренний смех.

\- Обо мне можешь не беспокоиться, - мягко вздыхает он, отсмеявшись. - Он никому не даст меня убить, а я никому не дам убить его. Это только моя привилегия.

\- Лайт…

\- Отец.

\- Что с тобой произошло?

Лайт склоняет голову набок, опрятный и спокойный, и складывает руки на коленях, зная, что звон цепи на наручниках будет неприятен его отцу. 

\- Ничего, отец. Совсем ничего.

В глазах Сойчиро стоят слезы, а Лайт смотрит на него и понимает, что ничего не чувствует по этому поводу.

Эта маленькая комната и этот маленький мир так ограничены, так незначительны, и этот мужчина тоже всего лишь человек, не больше. Хороший человек, преданный муж, отец, которым он когда-то восхищался, но Лайт давно уже вырос и сам достиг всего, к чему когда-либо стремился.

Мечты Сойчиро Ягами умирают, и он наблюдает за этим, подавляя желание начать постукивать ногой по полу от скуки. Лайт не понимает, почему все это так затянулось – какие бы иллюзии отец не питал, они все должны были издохнуть страшной, а, главное, быстрой смертью еще три часа назад.

Когда он выходит вслед за отцом из кабинета, L уже ждет снаружи. Лайт чувствует, как сразу же наливаются расслабленной тяжестью его веки, и маска покорного сына соскальзывает с лица, обнажая самодовольную улыбку, а в позе появляются нотки ленивого приглашения.

Он слышит, как где-то на заднем плане отец давится шокированным вздохом – от ужаса, что ли? Сойчиро всегда был слишком ослеплен Лайтом, чтобы заметить Киру вот так, без прикрас, и он никогда не видел, как Лайт ведет себя наедине с L, но, все равно, это не должно было стать таким уж сюрпризом. Отец же знает, все знает, так чего удивляться? Это упрямое, осознанное неприятие очевидного раздражает, потому что, серьезно, разве не понятно, что мир вращается вокруг него?

Шаг, толчок, и его спина прижата к стене, и он сладко стонет, прижимаясь ближе, прикусывая наглый язык у себя во рту, опуская руки ему на грудь и впиваясь пальцами в мягкую ткань.

Это, наверное, и есть счастье, думает Лайт смутно, и даже не вздрагивает, когда длинные тонкие пальцы предупреждающе смыкаются у него на шее - несильно, заставляя вздохнуть, заставляя улыбнуться. 

Он укладывает голову L на плечо, провожая отца из комнаты сонным довольным взглядом.

\- Скотина, - выдыхает он в его бледную, бледную шею, и его ласковый голос полон издевки, - нет, ну какая же ты скотина.

\- Знаешь, Ватари тоже тебя не одобряет, - шепчет L ему в ответ, и Лайт снова утыкается ему в плечо, заглушая свой смех. - С вероятностью в тринадцать с половиной процентов твой отец сегодня совершит самоубийство, - продолжает L спокойно и рассудительно, и Лайт поднимает голову и выводит _какая жалость_ у него на губах.

Его отец хороший человек, именно ради таких, как он, Лайт хотел построить новый мир. Жаль, конечно, не все это понимают, но ничего не поделаешь.

Если понадобится, он пришлет ему на похороны много красивых цветов.


	15. The Way of All Flesh

**\- 9:08 А.М. -**

Лайт какое-то время с удовольствием наблюдает за тем, как потерянно бегают глазки у членов команды, а потом посылает им всем широкую ухмылку и подбрасывает яблоко вверх.

Оно останавливается, зависает, а потом начинает хрустеть в невидимых челюстях так громко, что звук отдается эхом в опустившейся тишине.

Лайт смеется. 

\- Хочешь, покажу тебе кое-то интересное, Рюук? - спрашивает он в пустоту, искривляя губы в хитрой улыбке, а потом наклоняется к L, обхватывает его лицо скованными наручниками ладонями и тянет на себя, вовлекая в медленный, тягучий, как патока, и сладкий, как крем от пирожных, поцелуй. Это маленькое шоу в равной степени предназначено как для отца, так и для шинигами, единственного, кто понимает, над чем он смеется, над чем смеются они оба. Он улыбается L в губы и да-а-а, вот он, сумасшедший рваный хохот, что бьет по ушам, раздражает хуже скрипа когтей по стеклу. Лайт мимоходом удивляется, как он мог по этому скучать.

\- Да вы оба полные психи! - восхищенно сообщает шинигами, и Лайт закидывает голову и смеется вместе с ним, тепло и лениво, упиваясь мягкими смешками, которые почти заглушает их громкий хохот. Упиваясь прикосновениями мозолистых пальцев, рисующих замысловатые узоры по его животу - медленно, аккуратно, как будто он что-то немыслимо ценное, как будто он что-то смертельно опасное, и да, да, да, Лайт счастлив.

**\- 10:53 А.М. -**

Тик-так, тик-так, как биение сердца или горячее дыхание L на его губах. Лайт запускает пальцы в его темные волосы и удовлетворенно улыбается -он вожделенная награда за выигрыш, но не добыча и уж точно не трофей. Он наблюдает сквозь полуопущенные ресницы за суетливо бегающими по комнате членами команды и время от времени начинает тихонько посмеиваться. Просто потому, что ему нравится, как Мацуда при этом взвизгивает и роняет бумаги, стопку за стопкой; и не имеет значения, насколько красные у того от слез глаза или как сильно дергаются его руки по направлению к служебному пистолету.

Лайту весело, и неважно, что его за это вполне могут пристрелить в приступе нервного психоза. L наверняка не позволит ему просто так умереть, а ему самому не привыкать смотреть в дуло пистолета, который держит кто-то, кого он знал и мог доверять.

Раз-два-три, считает Лайт, раз-два-три и маятник качается снова, и невидимые монстры оживают, старые головоломки решаются и возникают новые, и можно разлечься на диване, выдыхая страшные истины в чьи-то приоткрытые губы. Потому что прилежный сын Сойчиро Ягами распластан на подушках голыми пятками кверху, а его запятнанные кровью тысяч руки бесцеремонно хозяйничают в волосах лучшего детектива в мире.

Он сохранил этому детективу жизнь по многим причинам, но в основном потому, что L показал ему наглядно - необязательно ломать себя, пытаясь подстроиться под окружающий мир. Лайту кажется, что он наконец-то сбросил с себя многотонный груз мертвой кожи, и это довольно странно, но в этой клетке ему гораздо легче дышать. А откровенный фаворизм и коррупция в высших эшелонах власти - все, против чего он когда-то боролся - как оказалось, замечательно сладки.

Лицемерие для смертных, а для богов - каприз, и он прекрасно знает, к какой категории принадлежит.

Многое можно сказать о незрелости и детских выходках, еще больше - о ленивой протяжной речи, разлитой в воздухе, низкой, спокойной и сонной для тех, кто не может угнаться за мыслью. Лайт легонько пихает L коленом и думает о патоке, разлитой по маленьким печенькам с корицей. Он думает о своеобразном, ни на что не похожем привкусе, который остается после них на языке, темном, сладком и таком тягучем, что можно утонуть, и это очень заманчивая идея - погрузиться в тень, утащить его с собой и больше никогда, никогда не отпускать.

\- В случае моей смерти, - говорит L ровным, слегка раздраженным голосом, потому что он пытается донести одну и ту же мысль до команды в течение последних десяти минут, и они до сих пор ее не уловили, - Лайт Ягами будет немедленно устранен.

Молчание. А потом кто-то делает глубокий вдох, и они снова начинают говорить, шептаться, возмущаться, сливаясь в гул. 

\- Сколько? Сколько ты позволишь этому продолжаться?

Лайт не уделяет особого внимания разговору, он слишком занят, пытаясь незаметно просунуть свои хитрые пальцы L под ремень, но после этого вопроса даже он поднимает взгляд, потому что за такую глупость даже Мацуде должно быть стыдно.

L кидает на него взгляд, но Лайт только пожимает плечом. Он, конечно, знал, что они тут все немного тормознутые, но все равно такого не ожидал.

\- Когда я умру, - поясняет L медленно, с расстановками, как будто разговаривая с умственно отсталыми детьми, и, может быть, так оно и есть, - Лайт будет казнен немедленно.

И снова несколько секунд тишины и внезапный взрыв голосов, которые что-то кричат, что-то требуют, отец, кажется, возмущается, в общем, полный хаос. Лайт наблюдает за всем этим шебуршанием в песочнице с искренним недоумением, вытаскивая пальцы из-под ремня и устраиваясь поудобнее под боком у L, заглушая ему в плечо свой смешок после откровенно расстроенного вздоха детектива. Это весьма забавно, смотреть, как взрослые люди бегают по комнате из угла в угол в полнейшей растерянности - они что, уже забыли, кто он такой? Забыли, с какой легкостью он гонял их кругами, сколько агентов ФБР, профессионалов своего дела, стали всего лишь списком имен в Тетради?

\- Значит, меня в любом случае посадят на электрический стул, - говорит он громко, отчетливо, улучив момент тишины среди всеобщего крика, и это затыкает всех и сразу, кроме L, конечно же. - Исполнение приговора просто немного откладывается. Хороший ход, Рюузаки. 

И это - это красиво, гениально в своей простоте, потому что теперь ему придется прикладывать все свои усилия к тому, чтобы L выжил.

\- Спасибо, - благодарно кивает L, и Лайту хочется смеяться при взгляде на шокированное "как же так", написанное жирными буквами на всех лицах в этой комнате, кроме их собственных. Почему они не могут оценить всю красоту такого элегантного решения? Было бы просто ужасно умереть без него, ужасно жить без него, ужасно быть оставленным в одиночестве в мире, переполненном идиотами. Один момент эйфории, триумфа - ничто по сравнению с вечностью в танце, и к этому времени Лайт полностью уверяется в том, что L его никогда не отпустит. Это будет, конечно, не совсем тот новый мир, о котором он всегда мечтал, но влияние Киры на человечество никогда полностью не угаснет, и история всегда будет помнить его, как бога.

Ему всего лишь восемнадцать и он уже успел изменить мир, так почему же они им не гордятся?

\- Лайт... - произносит отец, хрупкий, надорванный и такой _старый_ , что Лайт прекращает улыбаться и вместо этого хмурится.

\- Пап, это правильно, - отвечает он, выстраивая безупречную ложь на ходу, будучи все так же распластан по дивану, и на его запястьях все так же застегнуты наручники, а его шинигами все так же дрейфует сквозь потолок. - Даже если я сожалею о случившемся, факт остается фактом, я - серийный убийца. - Он опускает глаза, поглядывая на них из-под опущенных ресниц, как нашкодивший ребенок, и с удовольствием наблюдает, как искажается лицо отца внезапным пониманием и чем-то еще: то ли ужасом, то ли стыдом. Лайт пытается предугадать, когда сбудется предсказание L - сегодня или через неделю? Саю и мать будут в порядке с отцом или без него, и уж точно прекрасно переживут отсутствие Лайта, так что это просто дело времени. А мать у него еще молода, может, и найдет себе потом кого-нибудь.

\- Самый успешный серийный убийца в истории, не считая случаев политически мотивированного геноцида, - добавляет L, попивая свой чай из фарфоровой кружечки и поднимая на Сойчиро холодные спокойные глаза, что, наверняка, смотрится весьма эффектно в сочетании с сонным довольным взглядом Лайта. Он ведь специально это делает, думает Лайт и улыбается снова, утыкаясь губами ему в щеку и просовывая пальцы обратно под ремень.

\- Рюузаки, ты не можешь просто взять и…

\- Мне жаль, что ваш сын вырос таким социопатом, - прерывает L ловко. - Жить нам всем было бы намного проще, не имей он иллюзий о собственной божественной природе.

\- Это никакие не иллюзии, - возражает Лайт, выпрямляясь и смутно жалея о том, что поблизости нет еще одной чашки с чаем в качестве завершающего штриха в их маленьком спектакле. - У меня больше преданных последователей, чем у тебя, Рюузаки. - Он поднимает голос на несколько нот выше, чтобы пройтись им наждачкой по оголенным нервам. - Не так ли, Мацуда?

Краем глаза он видит, как замирает Мацуда, но не обращает внимания. Лайт очарован порочным изгибом улыбки L и темным блеском в его глазах.

С мягким звоном фарфора чашка опускается на столик, но L всего лишь добавляет туда несколько новых кубиков сахара. 

\- Ты играешь с теми, кто глупее тебя, Лайт-кун. Как жестоко.

\- Ты согласен с тем, что они глупее меня, - тихо повторяет Лайт, откидываясь назад с удовлетворенным вздохом. - Следовательно, я стою на ступень выше их на лестнице эволюции. Следовательно, я их бог.

\- А-а-а, но я тот, кто тебя свергнул.

 _Неправда_ , думает Лайт, но не озвучивает свою мысль, только улыбается шире, потому что это всего лишь безобидный маневр по отвлечению внимания, а он хочет удостовериться, что помимо цепи на запястьях его больше ничто никогда не будет сковывать. 

\- Это делает тебя Сатаной.

L покачивает в его сторону пальцем. 

\- Люцифер был самым любимым из ангелов господних.

Лайт легкомысленно пожимает плечами, размышляя тем временем скинут ли его с дивана или, все-таки, не скинут, если он не удержится и таки цапнет находящийся у него прямо перед лицом палец. 

\- Даже Иисус провел три дня в аду.

L поднимает почти невидимую под копной нечесаных волос бровь. 

\- Человек, который хоть раз использовал Тетрадь, не попадет ни в рай, ни в ад.

Лайт закатывает глаза. 

\- Я создал новую религию. Так что мне мешает создать новый загробный мир?

\- Какое высокомерие. - Это наполовину напев, наполовину насмешка, а еще на три четверти извращенное удовольствие, и Лайт, посмеиваясь, наклоняется вперед, взъерошивая ему волосы еще сильнее, чем обычно.

\- Это ты восстал против бога, - говорит он мягко, проводя пальцем ему по щеке - просто так, захотелось.

\- Я атеист, - отвечает L, легонько ударяя серебряной ложечкой, зажатой в сильных тонких пальцах по запястью.

Лайт возвращает тычок. 

\- Еретик.

\- Именно поэтому я тебе и нравлюсь.

\- Естественно, - соглашается Лайт. - Иначе жить было бы скучно, не правда ли?

\- Отвратительно скучно, - кивает L, кидая задумчивый взгляд на свою чашку с чаем, а потом наклоняет ее к нему в молчаливом приглашении. Содержимое чашки как-то подозрительно хлюпает, перекатываясь от края к краю одной вязкой массой, и Лайт морщит нос в отвращении. Флирт - это, конечно, дело хорошее, но даже у него есть предел.

\- Пей сам. Я и близко не притронусь к твоему пропитанному чаем сахару, Рюузаки.

L хмурится, изгибая губы в той неповторимой манере, за которую Лайту неизменно хочется его укусить. 

\- Вот и еще одно доказательство, что ты Кира.

Лайт снова закатывает глаза. 

\- Я уже сознался, так что это не считается.

L прищуривает глаза. От этого прищура его пробирает приятная дрожь. 

\- Считается.

Лайт фыркает. 

\- Не считается. Так что теперь у нас равное количество очков, семь к семи, что дает нам ничью.

Где-то позади кто-то взрывается возмущенным криком, и он не знает, что опять не нравится команде, они же с L не _о них_ разговаривают, так какого черта им здесь все еще надо?

В любом случае, поднявшийся шум довольно легко игнорировать до тех пор, пока какому-нибудь идиоту не придет в голову самоубийственная идея к ним прикоснуться, но члены команды не настолько глупы. Не посмеют. Только не сейчас и только не так.

\- Я не согласен. Отказ от чая защитывается в качестве проигрыша.

\- Маневр с чаем - чистой воды мухлеж.

\- Я не согласен.

Лайт хмыкает, но спор идет кругами, так что он не утруждает себя ответом, просто наклоняется ближе и смыкает зубы на первом же попавшемся участке оголенной кожи. 

\- Так _не честно_.

L ласково трется щекой о его затылок, отфыркиваясь от лезущих в лицо волос. 

\- В отличие от тебя, я никогда и не утверждал, что играю честно.

Лайт отталкивает его, но как-то уже совсем несерьезно, задумываясь над вариантами возможной расплаты, прокуси он кожу до крови. Посмеется ли он, улыбнется ли, даст ногой по лицу, укусит в ответ, завалит на диван? 

\- И у тебя еще есть наглость утверждать, что ты олицетворение правосудия?

\- Правосудие и справедливость - это два совершенно разных понятия, Лайт-кун.

\- И то правда, - соглашается Лайт, снова устраиваясь под боком у L, отвлеченно вслушиваясь в крики команды на заднем плане, которые все еще что-то друг с другом обсуждают, не решаясь подойти ближе к ним двоим. Но по большей части он просто расслабляется под звуки напеваемой вполголоса L мелодии и под лаской тонких сильных пальцев, кружащих у запястья, постепенно скатываясь в дрему.

**\- 1:22 Р.М. -**

\- Рюузаки, - выдавливает он, задыхаясь от смеха над новой "официальной" сводкой об обстоятельствах поимки Киры, над паутиной красивой лжи, сплетенной мастером, чтобы замаскировать безумие автора. - Мне кажется, я медленно схожу с ума.

\- Думаю, - отвечает L, - ты уже сошел.

\- "We're all mad here", - мягко цитирует Миса со своей жердочки позади него, и им не стоит так сильно удивляться ее превосходному знанию английского, но они все равно в изумлении. Не смотря на повязку на глазах, она все равно наклоняется и шлепает их обоих несильно по рукам, а они не отстраняются - заслужили.

\- Хватит уже обращаться с Мисой, как будто она полная дурочка, - упрекает она. - Миса потеряла намного больше, чем вы оба вместе взятые.

\- Спасение человечества от… - начинают Лайт и L одновременно, резко замолкают, обмениваются настороженными взглядами, взвешивая варианты, и приходят к простому и легкому решению.

\- Честный выигрыш, - говорит Лайт. Оба они наклоняются к ней, примирительно чмокая в щечку, и Лайт тяжело вздыхает, но не отстраняется, когда она в последний момент поворачивает голову и вместо щечки подставляет ему губы.

**\- 2:17 Р.М. -**

\- Икарус упал.

\- Нет, Лайт-кун. Икарус _взлетел._

\- А потом упал.

\- Ммм. Это ты захотел стать богом.

\- Хочешь сказать, что ты бы не сделал то же самое?

\- Сомневаюсь.

\- Это еще почему?

\- Я старше тебя.

\- Как будто это имеет значение.

\- Избалованный ребенок, выращенный в обеспеченной семье, да что ты знаешь о мире?

\- Знаю, что он прогнил.

\- И как много ты этого видел?

\- Не обязательно что-либо видеть, чтобы знать, как оно работает.

\- Вот как раз поэтому правосудие слепо.

\- Не ты ли утверждал, что его вершишь?

\- И ты тоже.

\- Я здесь не единственный, кто играет в бога, Рюузаки.

\- Я никогда не пытался быть чем-то, чем не являюсь изначально.

\- Как и я.

\- Иллюзия божественного величия, Лайт-кун.

\- Резкий спад уровня преступности, преданные поклонники и внимание L.

\- Ты просто глупый ребенок.

\- И что ты тогда тут делаешь?

\- Глупый ребенок с большим потенциалом, вес которого превышает его идиотство.

\- Скажи мне, что любишь меня.

\- Я люблю тебя.

\- Какой же ты лжец.

\- Да, я такой.

**\- 4:42 Р.М. -**

Он этого не заслуживает - он внимательно просмотрел все доказательства, все улики, большинство из которых он сам помогал собирать, и это полная чушь, бред сивой кобылы, он не представляет опасности для общества, это общество опасно. И даже если бы он подходил под определение социопата, что неправда, то L тогда тоже подходит.

 _Ты выиграл только потому, что я тебе это позволил_ , думает он со злостью, и чем глубже самодовольство в улыбке L, тем сильнее детектив потом за это получит.

\- Я должен был просто убить тебя, пока был шанс.

\- Да, - соглашается L, улыбаясь ему с мстительным удовлетворением, - действительно, должен был.

**\- 11:37 Р.М. -**

Миса мягко, сонно мурлычет, и он аккуратно отводит светлый локон ей за ухо, а потом натягивает простыни повыше. Лайт и сам не понимает, зачем все это делает, потому что заикаться о правилах приличия и пристойностях-непристойностях было бы просто смешно и, возможно...

Он резко втягивает воздух, почувствовав неожиданное прикосновение тонких бледных пальцев к губам, и только хлопает глазами, молчаливо наблюдая за тем, как L свободной рукой подтягивает простыню повыше, а потом поворачивается к нему и, не моргнув и глазом, просто снимает с него наручники.

Лайт запрокидывает голову и медленно улыбается, понижая голос до шепота, чтобы не потревожить сон свернувшейся под боком девушки. 

\- А наше будущее...?

\- Мир будет у наших ног, - с готовностью соглашается L. Здесь и сейчас, в темноте, в тишине, вдали от несбывшихся надежд своих и чужих, Лайт улыбается и думает - _гори оно все синим пламенем._

**\- 3:12 А.М. -**

\- Мы не можем взять тебя с собой, - со спокойной уверенностью произносит Лайт, и хватка Мисы на его руке сжимается, а под ее ногтями выступают капельки крови.

\- Миса знает, - шепчет она, и, может быть, это правда, может быть, он будет по ней скучать, может быть, ему будет нехватать ее слепой преданности, может быть, он пожалеет, что так и не научился ее любить. Может быть, когда-нибудь, никогда.

\- Я бы так хотела поехать с тобой.

\- Я выторговал тебе свободу, Миса, а не такое же заключение, как у меня.

\- А что хочет Миса, значения не имеет?

\- Миса...

\- Я всегда это знала, - перебивает она мягко, протягивая свою маленькую ухоженную ручку и отводя волосы с его лица. Лайт смотрит на нее и представляет светящиеся цифры над ее головой, с каждой секундой отрывающие клочок ее жизни. - Ты не пожелал меняться ради меня.

Ауч. 

\- Миса, не в этом дело…

\- Нет, - решительно мотает она головой. - Ты передумал, только когда понял, что потеряешь, если он умрет. Я знаю, что недостаточно интересна, чтобы удержать твое внимание надолго.

\- Миса…

\- Нет. - Ее маленький пальчик мягко зажимает ему губы. - Через несколько часов мы поженимся, наш медовый месяц ты проведешь со мной и на следующий день уедешь. Но ты всегда будешь моим.

\- ...Ты о чем?

\- Рюузаки согласен, - сообщает она. - Один день вместе без всякого наблюдения, кроме него самого, потом мы разлетаемся и, когда это будет безопасно, встречаемся снова.

Он думает об обрывке Тетради в наручных часах и еле сдерживает улыбку. 

\- Ты уверена, что этого хочешь?

Она окидывает его долгим внимательным взглядом, спокойная, неподвижная, красивая. 

\- Я не приглашала к нам Рюузаки, Лайт. Только не в этот раз.

Лайт смотрит на нее, нахмурившись, потому что просто не понимает, что ей могло не понравиться прошлой ночью? Но она снова что-то говорит, и ему нужно уделять ее словам больше внимания с тех самых пор, как она стала важной частью его жизни, не обязательно необходимой, но, тем не менее, приятной.

\- Я как-то сказала тебе, что убью всех твоих девок, начни ты встречаться с кем-то, кроме меня. Но он не девушка и тебя не любит, так что я не возражаю. Но ты мой.

Он делает шаг ближе, прижимает ее к себе. 

\- И если я придумаю выход...? Убьем его и вместе сбежим?

\- Нет, - Миса отступает, закрывая ему рот ладошкой. - Я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив. Если он умрет, то ты тоже будешь счастлив, но недолго. Кроме того, - она манерно пожимает плечом, - все лучшие романы заканчиваются трагедией, и если он умрет, то ты уйдешь следом.

Лайт отводит глаза, скрывая внезапную, нелепую неловкость. 

\- Ты знала? Так... зачем?

\- Потому что я люблю тебя, - отвечает она мягко, и впервые он смотрит на нее и чувствует себя ровно на свои восемнадцать.

**\- 12:28 Р.М. -**

\- Миса, - шепчет он ей куда-то в волосы. - Миса, какое у него имя?

В темноте ее глаза светятся. 

\- Его имя L, - отвечает она, закидывая ему руку на шею и притягивая к себе.

**\- 10:23 Р.М. -**

У них выходит весьма странное прощание.

Он не знает, что чувствовать - очарование моментом или отвращение, когда Миса целует L на прощание, когда они обнимают друг друга, переглядываясь, и, может, они и вправду знают что-то, чего не знает он.

Их план сработает. Все будет великолепно, просто замечательно, и они будут возвращаться в Японию, когда Миса им позвонит, когда ее связи и актерское мастерство будут нужны им в деле. Она никогда не подвергнется опасности, потому что с ней всегда будет Рем. И идол не может просто так взять и исчезнуть, как вынужден Лайт Ягами, с отцом и остальной командой в качестве прикрытия на случай накладок. Их недовольство, явное несогласие с решением детектива уже ничего не значат, только не в тысячах миль от Японии, только не за железобетонными барьерами анонимности L.

Миса целует его сладко, мягко, и расставание с ней неизбежно, но она всегда будет только его. Миса все объяснит отцу, обо всем расскажет команде, успокоит мать и сестру, потому что Миса предана слепо, и, к тому же, она теперь его жена. Все бумаги подписаны и запечатаны, их больше никто никогда не увидит, но им этого достаточно.

Этой ночью Кира и L вместе, они воруют оставшуюся документацию по расследованию, оставляя второго Киру позади отдуваться перед судом за чужие грехи. 

**\- Три Месяца Спустя -**

Голос, льющийся из колонок, чист, молод, высок и нахален, он очень подходит к ярким блондинистым волосам и сумасшедшей улыбке на лице его обладателя. 

\- Ты поймал его?

\- В каком-то смысле, да.

\- Он еще жив?

\- Да, ты многому сможешь научиться на его примере, когда подрастешь.

\- Почему? Он же просто серийный убийца.

\- Он очень интересный серийный убийца. Общение с ним пойдет на пользу вам обоим, особенно Ниа.

\- Что? Но почему ему?

\- Потому что у тебя нет таких проблем с коммуникацией.

Лайт внимательно рассматривает двух мальчишек на мониторе - нахальное блондинистое нечто и бледное, скрученное узлом, существо с безжизненным взглядом - и молча скрипит зубами. _Обмухлевал, скотина такая._

Как только L заканчивает разговор, он хватает его кресло, разворачивает лицом к себе и, наклоняясь ближе, выдыхает: 

\- А ты расскажешь им, как я победил?

\- Ты не победил, - мягко возражает L. - Мы договорились.

\- Называй это как хочешь, но факт остается фактом, если бы я хотел, то запросто бы тебя уничтожил.

\- Да, - твердо кивает L. - Уничтожил бы. Но выигрыша это бы тебе не принесло.

Лайт думает о темных, темных глазах и о яркой, психованной улыбке, и не чувствует в себе ни отвращения, ни восхищения. 

\- Твои дети будут убийцами, - наконец, говорит Лайт, и чувствует, как от его улыбки сердце начинает биться немного быстрее.

\- Да, - соглашается L, поблескивая своими огромными глазами в темноте, - но они будут моими.

**\- Четырнадцать Месяцев Спустя -**

Неожиданно, незапланированно, но он делает глубокий вдох и несколькими движениями открывает маленький тайничок, вырисовывает нужное имя на клочке бумаги, и ждет.

Террорист, обвешанный взрывчаткой, рисует готическое L на цементе, хватается за сердце и умирает, а Лайт аккуратно укладывает кусочек Тетради обратно в тайник и закрывает его. Потом он поворачивается к камере так, чтобы его снова было видно, посылает в объектив воздушный поцелуй, и спокойно уходит.

L его нагоняет у маленькой церквушки в Шанхае и вместо приветствия бьет его с ноги по лицу, посылая в полет прямо через алтарь, и их примирение - клубок переплетенных в экстазе тел за преградой из деревянных стен и стекла под сумасшедший вой сирен и мелькание огней сквозь немытые окна.

У него на губах чья-то кровь, его руки запутаны в черных, как ночь, волосах, и осколки стекла неприятно царапают спину, и он прикусывает себе язык, всхлипывая "люблю тебя я люблю тебя я люблю тебя" на всех языках, которые знает, и L прижимает его к полу своим неожиданно сильным телом и тихо стонет "Л-а-а-айт" ему в ключицу.

Миса, разодетая в цвета мечты - серебряный и черный, заливается веселым смехом, когда они вываливаются из кустов к ее машине. Они с удовольствием заляпывают ее красивое платьице пятнами крови и грязью, и осколки стекла в ее волосах сверкают, как россыпь бриллиантов.

**Эпилог**

Лайт сидит в его кресле и наблюдает за тем, как он наблюдает за миром, изолированный и надежно защищенный в своей высотной клетке, в своем маленьком, напичканным электроникой гнезде. Лайт Ягами потягивает свой чуть теплый чай, успешно игнорируя гудение компьютеров на заднем плане, и разбросанные по всей комнате бумаги, и последнее письмо от Мисы, вместо подписи украшенное отпечатком поцелуя цвета затертой крови.

Он закрывает глаза, делает медленный глубокий вдох, выпуская воздух со свистом через несколько секунд. Опускает голову, думая о сумасшедшем рваном хохоте и о запахе горелой кожи, и о нечеловеческих глазах с пугающим красным блеском. 

\- Ты этого не стоишь.

L в ответ раздвигает губы в холодной, холодной улыбке. 

\- Равно как и ты.

На столике между ними лежит торт. Этому торту уже восемь месяцев. Он красивый, покрытый кубиками льда и завихрениями розового крема, и его внутренности уже давным-давно превратились в кашу.

Они оба соглашаются с тем, что это забавно, символично и чистой воды идиотизм, но L так до него и не дотронулся, а Лайт отказывается его выбрасывать.

Иногда он просто смотрит на его губы, мягкие, прохладные, они всегда слегка изгибаются, когда L подносит к ним кружку с чаем, или когда заглатывает очередное пирожное, или когда снова начинает обкусывать свои и так объеденные ногти.

Совершенно неповторимые губы, думает Лайт.

И каждый поцелуй - это маленькая смерть.

**Конец.**


End file.
